The One Who Got Away
by PinkPanda-theYAfangirl-17
Summary: Set 2 years after CoG when Jace tells Clary to leave Idris. She does and runs away, only visiting when Jace is gone since he broke her heart. But what happens when she visits and he is there, and suddenly the two start falling in love again? Rating might change. Please review :) *I do not own TMI, Cassandra Clare does*
1. You Again

_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And Im your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh_

_Things you never say to me oh oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

* * *

Jace walked into the library at the Institute. The second he entered he heard Maryse and someone else speaking. The other voice tugged at a memory of his, teasing him with an old thought. It was a bubbly voice that he suddenly recognized once it laughed. Only one voice tugged at his heart whether it was laughing, crying, or screaming at him. Clary. He hadn't seen Clary since their screaming fight in Idris. That night still burned in his mind. _Clary walking into the room. Him screaming at her to leave. The look of utter disbelief on her face as she walked out. _He had wanted to talk to her after that. About a lot actually, like how Valentine was dead and that Sebastian was really Clary's older brother, not himself. But the last time she was even in New York was when Izzy and her became _parabatai_. But he had been sent on a mission, one he think Maryse made up so that he wouldn't see Clary. He walked into the room further and then saw her. Clary had changed since Jace had last seen her. She was still short, but her skin was slightly tanner, her hair was slightly longer, and her face was beautiful. It had little make-up on, but that little did wonders. It framed her emerald eyes and brought out her coloring. She saw him and he saw her face go from happy to surprised. Her mouth made a small O. Clary seemed to have just seen a ghost. "Jace. What are you doing here?"

When she had said his name, Jace had almost melted. He was still in love with her, but Jace doubted that Clary stilled loved him. He had been a douche to her in Idris, even he couldn't deny it. He quickly composed himself though. "I wanted to talk to Maryse." She could tell he was lying, but Clary didn't say anything. "About what?" He wasn't sure of his exact answer but it was along the lines of Max wanting a pet duck and how horrible that would be. Her facial expression softened at the mention of Max. "Don't let me stop you then. I have been missing Max. I'm going to take him to the comic store, is that okay Maryse?" Maryse nodded yes as Clary got up and left. Jace sat down in the seat Clary had just left. "You didn't come to talk to me about ducks Jace. What is it?" Jace then explained his true intentions. He had been wanting to go find Clary and apologized. "Jace, you just saw Clary. Did she seem heartbroken to you? Clary is a strong woman. I wouldn't be surprised if she already has another suitor." Jace toyed with the idea. Somehow he couldn't picture his Clary with anyone else. It seemed wrong.

Jace mumbled an excuse and left the room. He went to his room. No one had been it but him for two years and he liked it that way. All over his room was reminders of her. The one who got away for him. Clarissa Adele Fairchild-Morgenstern. Her clothes that she had left from the last time she was here were in the corner. There was multiple photos of them on dates. A stuffed animal sat on his desk that they had won on Coney Island. It cause him pain to see these things, but it proved to him that he still had a heart. He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. It was still the same ceiling as always. It was white with cracks. The cracks were cool in a way, he thought. They had come from damage but yet the ceiling was still not broken. Clary was in a way his cracks. She caused him pain but he was still not broken. That was what was truly important. That he was still not broken. But he remembered some advice Izzy had given him. _"Clary can either break your heart completely or she can mend it Jace. Either way she controls you Jace. Your heart lies in her palm." _The words still stung. Izzy made it seem as if Jace couldn't control his own heart. But the worst part was that the words were true. He had given his heart completely over to Clary._ Now she was going to walk over it,_ Jace thought to himself. He had a feeling. Forgetting about Clary for a moment, Jace rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

Isabelle was in the middle of making spaghetti when Clary walked in. Izzy hadn't seen her parabatai in a few months and had missed Clary. Izzy had gone to Houston and visited Clary in her new Institute about 3 months ago, but it still hurt being so far away. Whenever Clare-Bear (her nickname for Clary, which Clary would let only Isabelle call her) would Skype Isabelle, they would talk for hours. Clare-Bear would talk about Texas, her boyfriend Will Carstairs, how the Institute is, and how the rule "Everything is bigger in Texas" especially applied to demons. Izzy would tell her about the Institute, everyone in New York, about Jocelyn, Luke, and baby Tabitha, about her relationship with Simon, and really anything but the one subject neither of them would want to talk about. Jace. Clary had made it obvious that she despised Jace and hated his guts since what he did in Idris, but Izzy couldn't find it in herself to defend her adopted brother. Even Isabelle had to admit that she would hate his guts too if he had pulled that on her. Clary jumped p and sat down on the marble island's counter-top. Isabelle looked at Clary and couldn't help but laugh. It seemed that on her walk with Max Clary had somehow been face painted. Clary looked at her with fake surprise and said, "Is it that bad?" Izzy nodded yes and started laughing again. Isabelle picked up a rag and soaked it with warm water before handing it to Clare-Bear. Clary washed the bad design on her face off and threw the rag back into the sink.

"So why did you really come back Clare-Bear? I know you. And I know that my Clary just doesn't come back to New York just to see your family and me. And also, before you say it, I also know you wouldn't come back to congratulate me and Simon on our engagement." Clary looked down at the ground for what seemed like forever. When she looked up, Izzy had already finished the food and was putting it onto plates for the two. Clary took her plate and a glass of red wine Izzy offered. Clary took a long drink before she put the glass down and told her parabatai. "Izzy, Will proposed. And I said yes. But I wanted to come back and see, well, him, before I got married." The look in Clary's eyes broke Izzy's heart. She could see in Clary's eyes, and also felt, the sliver of Clare-Bear's heart that still belonged to Jace. Clary had admitted to her once that she still loved him. That even though Jace had broken her into million of pieces, Clary had still wanted him. _It was tragic_, Isabelle thought._ The two had loved each other and completely gave themselves to the other, only to be broken to shards by the opposite person_. Isabelle then remembered Jace coming to her one night.

**_"Izzy, you have to tell me where Clary is. Please. I have to apologize and explain to her." Jace had been begging her all night the same thing. To tell him where Clary had ran away to. Isabelle had felt horrible telling him to go away. What was worse was that Clary had told Izzy a day ago that she wanted to come back to New York for Jace. That Clary said she would rather die than spend another week without him. It was then that Isabelle reminded Clary of what Jace had done. Of course Isabelle felt horrible, but it was what Clary had wanted to hear. Izzy knew that Clary had only told her so that Izzy would tell her no. If Clare-Bear had truly wanted to see Jace, then she would have just jumped a plane. Clary did what she wanted._**

Isabelle looked at Clary again. The poor girl was threatening to cry. "That's it. We are going to Pandemonium. Finish eating and then we'll get ready. Do you understand?" Clary laughed and agreed._ Leave it to Izzy to cheer me up_, Clary thought. The two were still eating when Alec walked in. This seemed to be one of the few times Alec was not at his boyfriend Magnus' apartment. Isabelle didn't hate her brother always staying there, but she missed him. He was never at the Institute, and therefore Izzy never saw him. Alec looked at Clary and then said, "You know that there are chairs, right Fray?" Clary laughed. "Of course Lightwood. But what fun would it be if everyone sat in chairs." Alec laughed back and soon the two were in a bear hug. Clary was of course a foot shorter so she was leaning up to wrap her arms around him. There had been a time when Alec despised Clary, or as he called her Fray, but now the two were good friends. "Alec, you know that my last name is Fairchild-Morgenstern, right? You don't have to call me by my mundane last name." "What fun would it be if everyone went by there Shadowhunter name?" Clary laughed more as Alec had twisted her words from earlier around and shot them back at her. "Alec, we are going to Pandemonium. Wanna come?" My brother agreed and was about to leave when I remembered something. "Oh, and by the way, Magnus is invited. But whatever you do, no Jace." Alec rolled his eyes and left. _Boys_, Isabelle though with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

**So this is an idea I got reading some other Mortal Instruments fanfics. R&R because I will only update if people are into it. And fair warning, most chapters will most likely be shorter than this. Anyways, the lyrics at the top are part of "Just Give Me A reason" by P!nk and Nate Reuss. I really thought that they went well with the plot. Until later, XOXO, PrettyLittledemigodTribute**


	2. Pandemonium

_You've been wearing that crown and tearing me down_

_It's been a while since you've treated me right_

_You strung me along for far too long cause I never gave up the fight_

_Until now_

_It's gonna hit you hard 'til you see stars_

_It's gonna put you through a world of hurt_

_Oh, I don't believe in getting even but giving what you deserve_

_Mama always told me that I should play nice_

_She didn't know you when she gave me that advice_

_I'm through with you_

_You're one bridge I'd like to burn_

_Bottle up the ashes, smash the urn_

_I'm through with you,_

_I don't wanna be your "just for fun",_

_Don't wanna be under your thumb_

_All I wanna be is done._

_Done._

* * *

The dazzling lights and thick fog bounced off Clary. She moved her body to the rhythm of the trance music at Pandemonium. Close by her _parabatai _Isabelle and best guy friend Simon Lewis danced as well. The constant beat kept the struggles off her mind. It was exactly what she needed. After Clary had seen Jace she was stuck in a repeat of 2 years ago in Idris. It seemed like a distant dream, but actually seeing him in person and saying her name had sent her tumbling into the past. Clary was about to go through the past again when she felt some twirl her around. Once the hands held her around the waist Clary knew who it was. She didn't have to open her eyes to see who it was. The 'mystery' person leaned down and whispered in her ear "Hello baby doll. Long time, no see." Clary turned around and jumped up to hug Magnus Bane. Besides Izzy and Simon, Magnus was the person she missed the most. Her mom and Luke had been too involved in raising baby Tabitha that they didn't ever talk to Clary. Of course Clary understood that they needed to focus on raising her baby sister, but Clary wished they would call more often. But forget them. Clary thought fiercely. I am here to have fun and see Magnus and Simon.

Clary squeezed Magus again and ended up covered in glitter. It might have seemed silly but she missed the glitter tornado that was Magnus. He had erased her memories as a baby, but Clary honestly didn't blame him. She blamed her mother for it more than Magnus. "How are you?" She half yelled at Magnus. It seemed to barely get to him over the loud music. He told her about how he was excited to get the abandoned baby warlock Alec and himself were adopting. "I'm so proud of you!" He humbly accepted her compliment. They danced together for a few more minutes before heading over to a booth Alec was currently relaxing at. Alec jumped up at the sight of Magnus. Clary slid in as Isabelle and Simon came over. They were kissing in walking, which Clary was amazed they could do in the over packed club. They slid in on the opposite side and Alec passed around shots. The six friends all grabbed one. Clary stood up and made a speech to Isabelle and Simon. She talked about how she had nothing but good memories of both and how happy she was they were together. Within seconds all had swallowed the gin shots. Isabelle looked over Clary's shoulder and her smile faded. "Who the hell invited Jace?!"

Clary looked over her should and there was Jace coming through the throng of people. He had on gear which was strange. Ignoring him, Clary turned back to the table. Making sure Jace was close enough to hear, Clary shouted to her friends. "I have an announcement. Not only Izzy and Simon are getting married, but so am I." Everyone congratulated her, but Clary heard the reaction she had wanted. Jace turned her around to look at him. "You're engaged? To who!?" Clary shot Jace a sweet smile and then told everyone how her beau in Texas had asked her to marry him the day before she left to visit New York. Everyone, but surprise Jace, was happy for her. "Izzy is going to be my matron of honor, and Simon will of course be the best man." Izzy blushed and Simon laughed. Then Jace looked at Clary with a mix of surprise, anger, and mostly jealousy. Then he simply asked her, "So Houston, Texas. That's where you have been hiding?" She looked at him with sympathy and told him how she had went to about 5 Institutes before settling in Texas.

Jace had gone numb when he heard Clary tell the others she was engaged. It was what finally destroyed his heart. He couldn't believe that his Clary would be marrying another man. It was like a punch to his heart. Something snapped. Jace's vision went blurry. Next thing he knew, it was morning. Or at least he guessed it was morning. Sunlight came in through a tiny window in an unfamiliar room. He looked right next to him to see a skinny brunette curled up nude next to him. He immediately remembered. Looking at Clary then running away; meeting the brunette; leaving Pandemonium and Clary behind; the one night stand. He fell back against the bed again when a petite pale hand extended out to him. In it was 2 aspirin and a glass of water. He then saw the face that belonged to the hand. It just so happened to be the one face he couldn't stand at the moment. Clary stood up from where she had previously had been standing. "Maryse sent me to get you." Jace looked at her. She had on a simple shirt and jeans, but the color brought out her red hair. Jace had never seen Clary dressed like this thought. His Clary had never looked this good. "How did you find me?" Jace wanted to hit himself. Seriously? How did you find me? What a stupid thing to ask.

Clary then let out one of her bubbly laughs. "Jace, that's like asking where a dog went when you just saw it near a butcher. You haven't changed since-" Clary stopped suddenly. Jace slowly finished for her. "Since 2007 when you left." She quietly replied, "Exactly." They just stayed like that for a few awkward moments. Then Clary cleared her throat and grabbed her coat. "Your mundie is waking up. I'm outside." Jace turned to see that, as right as always, the brunette was waking. Jace got up and grabbed his clothes. He never stayed until the morning. Clary was as she promised. She saw him and started walking. It didn't take long for him to catch up with her. He stole glances at her. He now saw that her eyes were puffy, the mascara and eyeliner were slightly smudged. "Listen Jace, I have a dress fitting to get to. Can you make it back to the Institute without me?" He laughed at her question and hooked his arm around her left elbow. "You are my new parole officer Clary. I go where you go." She rolled her eyes and continued on her way to the dress shop. "Then you get to try them on too Jace. I'm sure you look just stunning in bridal gowns." She felt him tense at the word 'bridal' and she smirked the rest of the walk.

* * *

Jace played with the citrus water in the glass cup he had been given. For the past hour Isabelle had been trying on pink dresses for her wedding. Apparently when Clary said bridal gowns, she had meant Izzy. Jace was about to start destroying the flowers next to him when Clary walked out. She had on a form fitting silver gown. Jace had never been one to gawk at girls but he did for Clary. The dress hugged her curves and made then bigger. It also made her seem taller. When she had left, Jace let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He let it out only to have Clary step out in another gown a few moments later. Jace, who again hadn't been paying attention, noticed something different. This dress wasn't silver like Izzy's bridesmaids gowns, but instead gold. It took him a moment to realize why she was in gold. Wasn't gold the color brides wear? And it hit him as if it was a semi truck. Clary was trying on bridal gowns for her own wedding. The dress itself was pretty. It looked like the yellow gown in Beauty and the Beast, but it was gold and the bottom was streams of curls of some type. Simon, who had somehow appeared with Magus and Alec, complimented Clary on how beautiful she looked.

Jace could take it no more. He got up, knocking the glass to the floor. It broke into millions of shards, but he didn't care. Jace grabbed his stuff and left.

* * *

_**Thank you sooo much for all the views (; I didn't realize people actually wanted to read my story. As I mentioned in Chapter 1, the next chapters won't be as long but it is about to get fluffy. So be sure to bring an umbrella because tears are about to fall. Also, the song above is "Done" by The Band Perry. It, as well as "Just Give Me A Reason" in Chapter 1, are what I truly think is happening between Clary and Jace. (He still loves her, but she wants nothing to do with him.) If anyone knows where I am going with this, kudos to you! **_

**_Lastly, I will update with more reviews/follows/favorites. Until later, XOXO, PrettyLittleDemigodTribute_**


	3. Memories Never Fade

_I'm not usually the type of guy to call twice, and leave a message everytime (It's me again)_

_That's quite alright_

_And most days I just dust them off like that_

_Girls text me, you're the only one I text back_

_Cause you know where the party's at_

_And I'm like, yeaaah_

_Everything you heard is true_

_Everybody knows I'm hung up on you (oh oh oh)_

_And I'm like, yeaaah_

_Telling other girls I'm through_

_Everybody knows I'm hung up on you (oh oh oh)_

_So big, this thing that we got going on_

_Riding round downtown where you take the top off, yeah_

_It turns me on_

_And I'm like, woah_

_Girl, how'd you get me hooked like this?_

_One look, one touch, one kiss, one chick_

_And then I can't resist_

Clary felt like a princess in the gold ball gown. She walked out and everyone had complimented her. _You look beautiful Clary; Gold is a gorgeous color on you; I am so jelly of how elegant you look. _But honestly, Clary didn't care that everyone liked it. She only wanted to know what Jace thought. After all, on nights when Clary was lonely she would sketch her dreams after waking up. But all of her sketches were the same thing. Her marrying Jace. She turned to look at him. He sprang up and left. Tears formed in her eyes. "What the hell!" She fell down. Tears streamed out of her eyes. Clary suddenly reached for her phone and called Will. After a few rings, he picked up. "Hey baby. Is everything OK? You sound as if you're crying." Clary choked back sobs and told him the most common girl lie. "I'm okay. It's just that, I think we should see other people." He was silent. Then once he spoke, it hurt Clary. "I knew letting you leave for New York was a bad idea. It's your ex-boyfriend, isn't it?" She cried and told him that she had been stupid and angry and hormonal when she ran away to Texas. "I just wanted to escape the truth. I'm sorry Will. I just miss my old life." Surprisingly, he seemed to understand. She said good-bye and looked up. Everyone was silent. "I'm tired. Izzy, can you please help me out of this gown?" About half an hour later, Clary was back in her old room at the Institute again. She tossed and turned for what seemed for hours before giving up the idea of sleep. She put on an over sized t-shirt since she slept in her underwear. She silently walked down the halls until she was in the garden.

She admired the beautiful plants and even ate some fruit. She sat down in the same exact position she had when Jace had shown her the garden for her 16th birthday. Whenever Clary closed her eyes she remember it vividly. It was funny how she remembered all her dates with Jace but not Will. She was in the middle of trying to remember her first encounter with Will when she heard a chuckle. She jumped up surprisingly fast and jumped on Jace, wrapping her legs around his waist. She kissed him. It was a simple kiss, but it had been with all of the passion she had denied for 2 years. She continued kissing Jace. He at first was resistant but slowly melted in to the kiss. They had somehow tumbled onto the garden's floor. Clary's back pressed against the cold cement. Jace then back away. Clary looked at him. "Its over between me and Will. I wanted you to know." He smiled at her. She pulled him back down. They started kissing again. Jace lifted his shirt off. In the following moments, the both had lost all clothing and were tangled in skin on the garden floor. "Jace, I love you." He seemed to only hear Clary as she told him the three words she had wanted to say for years.

* * *

It had been 2 months since the night on in the garden. Clary stood in the drugstore, more nervous than she had ever been. She grabbed one of the pregnancy tests off the counter and walked up to the clerk. Luckily for her, it was a girl. She seemed to understand Clary's butterflies and smiled. "It will be okay. I promise." Clary paid for the test and shoved it into her pocket. On the long walk back to the Institute, Clary finally released the tears she had been tears were about nothing really. She cried about the stomach pains she had been experiencing and her late period. She cried about when she went to Texas to get her stuff Will had yelled at her. But most of all, she cried out of fear. She didn't want to be pregnant. It was Isabelle who had suggested that she try a pregnancy test. Clary walked into the Institute and down the old elevator. She took a walk of shame to Isabelle's room and knocked. Izzy immediately opened the door and grabbed Clary inside. Clary took off her coat and walked into the bathroom. She did as instructed and sat on the tub's rim while waiting. It was seemingly forever. When the timer she had set went off, Clary rose and took the stick. When she looked, Clary thought she had seen the - sign but upon closer inspection she saw something worse. In the middle of the stick was a tiny pink +. She walked out into Izzy's bright pink room with one hand over her mouth. She saw Isabelle's eye were wide, waiting for the answer. With another round of tears, Clary mutely shook her head yes. Izzy got up and hugged her parabatai and comforted her. Clary had no idea how she was going to tell anyone. Or even how she was going to tell Jace.

* * *

_**Sorry about the shortness but I really wanted to update and do this plot twist. Sorry if the pregnancy issue makes some uncomfortable, but I am warning you not to read if you can't stand the last paragraph. As always, I would like to thank an anonymous reader who helps me catch grammar errors and if my ideas aren't really coming together well. Like I am saying each chapter, the above song is "Hung Up" by Hot Chelle Rae. Remember to read/review/follow/favorite this story! Xoxo, PrettyLittleDemigodTribute**_


	4. Baby Daddy

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_..._

_I say_

_I'm thinkin' 'bout her every second, every hour_

_Do my singin' in the shower_

_Pickin' petals off of flowers like_

"_Do she love me, do she love me not?"(love me not)_

_I ain't a player, I just crush alot (crush alot)_

_..._

_You give me that kind of somethin'_

_Want it all the time, need it everyday_

_On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred_

_Never get enough, I can't stay away_

_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_

_You can get whatever you need from me_

_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_

_And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

* * *

Clary seemed to stay in Isabelle's arms for what seemed hours. Izzy had stroked Clary's back and tried calming her. Finally, she had called Alec into the room after she hid all remains of the pregnancy test. He helped Izzy create a calming salve. Clary reluctantly took the salve and curled up in Izzy's pillows. The two siblings stood by the bed and watched Clary as she fell into sleep. Alec looked at his sister. "What the hell happened to Clary?" Izzy moved over to the bed and sat on the edge. She raised an eyebrow and asked her brother, "What makes you think something is wrong?" Alec then went on to lecture his sister about all possible reasons when she interrupted him. "It's her hormones. We were watching sappy movies and Clary wouldn't stop crying. You know how girls are when they're on their period." He pulled her into the hallway. Alec kept pushing Izzy, asking her what was wrong. She pulled her brother close and in whispers, told him that Clary was pregnant. Luckily, Alec understood that Jace wasn't to know, and neither was anyone else. He gave his sister a hug, selfishly thankful that it wasn't Izzy pregnant. He then left, heading for Magnus' apartment. At this point, he needed his boyfriend. He walked up to the door and opened it to see nothing. There was absolutely nothing in the apartment. There was a note in the middle of the floor though. Alec picked it up and fell down as he read it. This couldn't be possible.

Jace was walking up to Izzy's room when he heard shouts. He stopped dead in his track and hid behind a corner, peeking one eye out. He saw Alec and Izzy fighting over something. When he listened harder, he heard something along the lines of Clary and something being wrong. He listened closer and then jumped back in time as Alec walked by. He looked pissed. Alec then saw Jace and his face went pale. He quickly regained his color and kept walking. Jace started towards Izzy's room. She would tell him what was wrong with Clary. He knocked on her door. Izzy gasped when she saw him and shut her door quickly. "What's up Jace?" He tried looking in the room but Izzy wouldn't allow him. "Where's Clary?" Izzy laughed. "With Simon. They left to spend a day in the city." Jace played along with her lie. He knew Izzy only lied if she had to. "Do you know when she'll be back?" Isabelle gave him a sweet smile, an obvious sign she was lying big time. "No, but I will let you know as soon as I do." He gave up and left with a sigh. He walked softly to the music room. Jace sat down at the piano and pulled the cover up. He softly ran his fingers along the keys. He involuntarily started playing the song he had been playing when Clary had first heard him play the piano. He opened his eyes, suddenly inspired to do something crazy. He grabbed lank sheets of music staffs and started creating something. He played the piano and also wrote down the music that seemed to be calling him.

* * *

Clary woke up to see an anxious Isabelle over her. She sat up and had a horrible back ache. Izzy handed Clary some pills. She took them gladly. Clary the put her hand to her stomach. She noticed that Izzy had some clothes in her hands. "Here are some yoga pants and a tank top. I figured that since you are pregnant that you wouldn't be wearing skinny jeans anymore." Clary nodded her head and changed into the clothes. She was instantly glad. The new clothes gave her much more fluidity. Izzy then handed Clary a phone. "Also, Jace keeps calling for you. You will have to answer at some point." Clary took the phone from her. After holding it for some time, Clary got up. "I would rather tell him in person." Izzy seemed to hesitate but the told Clary that he was in the training room. "Thanks Izzy. You are one of the best _parabatai _ever." Within the next few seconds, the two girls were hugging. "I'm scared Izzy. What's going to happen to me?" Isabelle laughed and tried to explain to Clary the best she knew about pregnancy. "When a boy and girl love each other very much, they use their bodies to show it. Well sometimes something magical happens and suddenly there is a baby, or in some cases babies, growing in the girl's fetus." Somewhere in between Isabelle's sex talk Clary had peeled herself off of Izzy had had started doubling over laughing. "You know what I mean!" Clary picked up a pillow and threw it at Izzy. Isabelle then told Clary how Shadowhunters deal with pregnancy. "So basically I am just going to sit on my butt for the next seven months?" After another giggling match, Clary was leaving Izzy's room.

Clary walked down the long hallways to the training room. She pushed open the heavy oak doors and saw Jace. He left whatever he had been doing and came running up to her. He picked Clary up as if she was a doll and kissed her. As always with Jace, they ended up on the floor. They rolled around and kissed before Clary finally stopped him. "Jace, what would you do if I was pregnant?" He chuckled and went back to giving her butterfly like kisses along her neck and collarbone. "Well, first I would help you with the pregnancy. Then, I would be with you in the delivery room. But most of all, I wouldn't leave you or the baby." When he told her what he would do, it felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her chest. "Jace, I'm pregnant." He stopped kissing her and lifted himself up so he was almost hovering over Clary. "What? Are you positive Clary?" Clary was the one to laugh. "I'm positive Jace. I have met all the requirements. I missed my period this month, I have had back-aches and morning sickness for weeks, and I even went as far as to take a pregnancy test. The only way out of my pregnancy now is either abortion or a miscarriage. You are going to be a father Jace. Believe it or not, I was a virgin before two months ago." They both then sat up and leaned against the walls. Jace looked at Clary and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Clary. I didn't mean to get you pregnant." She put her hand on his cheek and looked him in the eyes. "I'm scared too Jace. But we are going to get through this together." She kissed his forehead and got up. Clary extended her hand to Jace and helped pull him up. "I am going to a doctor tomorrow to get a professional to check for me but the answer will most likely be yes Jace. But just think about the baby like a glue of some kind. It will only bring us together even more." Jace pulled Clary close. "I hope so."

* * *

**_So I really didn't know how I wanted to do this chapter. After several tries I ended up with this. I know that it was really quick for something to happen between Jace and Clary, but I am trying to play it as if they never really ended. And there's a baby! The reason I put a note in the last chapter asking people not to be offended is that some might not like Clary being 18 and pregnant. But once again, you are a genius if you can guess what my next plot twists are going to be. For fun I want you (the readers) to put them in a review or PM to me. Whoever guesses correctly first will get to name the baby *cough*. The above song is "The Way" by Ariana Grande and Mac Miller. The ellipses (...) signal the difference between a singer. Also, I have changed my pen name to SexyVampireMojo17. As always, review/follow/favorite me and my story! Xoxo, PrettyLittleDemigodTribute_**


	5. Results and Regrets

_Aren't you somethin' to admire?_  
_'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror_  
_And I can't help but notice_  
_You reflect in this heart of mine_  
_If you ever feel alone and_  
_The glare makes me hard to find_  
_Just know that I'm always_  
_Parallel on the other side_

_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_  
_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_  
_Just put your hand on the glass_  
_I'll be tryin' to pull you through_  
_You just gotta be strong_

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_  
_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_  
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_  
_Is a space that now you hold_  
_Show me how to fight for now_  
_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_  
_Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_  
_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me_  
_I couldn't get any bigger_  
_With anyone else beside of me_  
_And now it's clear as this promise_  
_That we're making two reflections into one_  
_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

* * *

Clary wiggled around in the hard plastic chair. She tried to get more comfortable but soon gave up on the impossible task. Jace, who was sitting next to Clary, gave her hand a squeeze. "Want to sit in my lap?" Clary hesitated at first but then agreed. She crawled into his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence, Jace stroking Clary's fiery red hair. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "It will be alright Clary. I promise." Clary let out a nervous laugh as Jace seemed to read her thoughts. "How do you know Jace?" it was his turn to laugh. "Because even if you aren't pregnant, I will always be with you." His fingers found hers and they became intertwined. She tried to relax against him by listening to his strong heart-beat, but nothing could calm the thoughts in her mind. She just kept worrying about the possible baby growing inside her stomach. A petite woman came out of the door that separated the examination rooms and the waiting room. "Clarissa Fairchild-Morgenstern. It's your turn. Please follow me." Clary reluctantly got up with Jace on her heels. They walked down the too bright yellow hallways after the nurse. Finally she went into a room. "Please wait her, ma'am. Dr. Branwell will be with you in a few minutes." Clary sat down on the bedlike examination table. Jace pulled up a chair and sat by her. They sat in silence until the doctor walked in. "Hello Clarissa. My name is Dr. Charlotte Branwell but you can just call me Lottie. Is that okay?" Clary nodded her head yes and found her voice. "Please call me Clary. I hate my full name." Lottie chuckled. "Clary it is then. So Clary, how long have you been experiencing these pains?" Clary then went on to tell the doctor everything she wanted to know. "Thank you Clary. Now if you will please, follow me into another room to run some tests. No men allowed sir." Jace pulled his hand away from Clary's and waited for the tests to be over.

Clary was tired after all of her tests. She had been escorted back to the room with Jace and had been guaranteed quick results. They sat together in worry until Lottie came in. "Congratulations Clary. You are 100% pregnant. But we saw something else in your results you might want to see for yourself. If you will please, lay down and lift your shirt up exposing your stomach. I am going to do an ultrasound, okay? Now this gel will be cold so I wanted to give you a fair warning." Clary obediently did as told and next thing she knew, Clary was making strange noises as the freezing cold gel came into contact with her stomach. Lottie then used a stick like thing and smoothed out the gel. She pointed towards a monitor and told the two to look. At first they only saw gray but slowly images appeared. It was a tiny body. But then it moved and Clary saw something else. It was two bodies. Realization dripped onto Jace's face. "Twins." Clary was recovering from her shock as he said the elephant in the room. An awkward silence consumed Jace and Clary. Lottie cleared her throat and handed Clary a towel to wipe off the goop. The doctor left the room and so did Clary and Jace after a while. They put on their coats and started a walk around NYC. They talked about sweet nothings for majority of the walk. When they neared the pond in Central Park Jace tensed up. Clary laughed and looked at him. "Don't worry Jace. I'll protect you from the ferocious ducks." He lightly punched her and she jumped back. "Don't hit me! I'm pregnant!" They continued playful bantering until a man walked up to them. He had blond, almost silver hair, with a startling set of silver eyes. Clary's breath caught in her throat. Finally she spitted out a barely audible sentence. "Will, what are you doing here?"

* * *

_**Sorry it's so short! I have been super busy and I didn't get to write as much. The song above is "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake. I also wanted to thank luvmusic87 for giving me the idea of Will in NYC. Also, the winner for the contest was picked and one of the babies has been named. Congrats twixxxx200 for winning! If any of you fabulous readers have any ideas for me, I'm just one PM away! Also, warning that updates will not be as quick as they had been. Anyways, Xoxo, SexyVampireMojo17**_


	6. A Walk In The Park?

_I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never win this game_

_Without you, without you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All I need is you and I,_

_Without you, without you_

_Oh oh oh!_

_You! You! You!_

_Without..._

_You! You! You!_

_Without...you_

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_I can't take one more sleepless night_

_Without you, without you_

Jace stepped back and watched the following events go down within minutes. Clary continued to figure out why her ex beau was in New York and was ignored. Her ex boyfriend on the other hand was continually coming towards her, arms ready for a hug. She slowly backed up and ran into Jace. She found his hand and squeezed it. "Will, you're drunk. You should go home now. I don't want anything bad to happen." He made a noise in his throat that sounded like a scuff and continued closer. He stood towering over her in a matter of seconds. "I miss you baby doll." Clary pressed into Jace further and he used his body to shield her from Will. Will seemed to take this as a threat and punched Jace. "Get off of my fiancée!" Clary screamed and started hitting Will with all of the force she had. He caught her wrists and brought her close to him. "I missed you darling," he said with a slow drawl. He had her wrists in his hands and Clary couldn't move. "Let go of me Will Carstairs! I am not your fiancée anymore! I ended it two months ago!" He just pushed Clary up against a nearby wall. Will reeked of alcohol and snickered evilly. "Your brother would have been proud. In fact, I think Jonathon would love to see his little sister." Clary froze in horror. She had known that Jonathon had escaped and was missing but the thought of seeing him scared her. What was even more terrifying was that Will was going to take Clary to Jonathon. She quickly recomposed herself and constantly kicked Will. He loosened his grip, enough for her to escape. She ran to an unconscious Jace and quickly drew an _iratze_. He seemed better in a few seconds after the mark was done. Clary pulled Jace to his feet and they started running. They were seemingly yards in front of him when someone pulled Clary at the waist. She didn't recognize the person as she was dragged into a portal.

* * *

**An hour before…**

Magnus sat bored on his couch. Alec was gone so he had nothing to do. He stroked Chairman Meow's fur and watched the bad show. It was something about infant mundies and beauty pageants. It was really and truly stupid but made Magnus laugh at the moms warped reality. He watched as a beauty round went on. He loved seeing the sparkly dresses and costumes they wore. He sighed and got another bowl of popcorn with a snap of his silver glitter nails. He ate the fluffy and buttery snack but didn't really notice it. Lately he had been eating whenever he was bored, and Alec had told him that he was binge eating but Magnus ignored his lover. As Magnus though some more, his eyelids were growing heavy. He almost laughed with glee. He hadn't been able to sleep in days and this show was finally making him snooze. He stretched out on the couch and relaxed. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Within a few minutes a haunting dream came forward. _The night sky was dark and the moon was larger and brighter than normal. The moonlight came in through a skylight onto a empty room. In the center was an altar and a stone table. On the table was a girl sleeping. She had curly and long hair but Magnus could not tell what color it was. She looked like the girl was petite and seemed deadly pale under the light. He silently started advancing towards the table. Something told him that this is what he was suppose to learn from the dream. As he walked closer, he saw that the hair was a fiery red color. His heart seemed to catch in his throat and he couldn't stop walking. His fears were confirmed when he stood in front of the table to see Clary. Her emerald eyes were still open and he closed them. Her wrists and neck had been slit. Her beautiful gold dress was cut at the lower hips. It showed a bloody stomach and he was feeling nauseous. Someone had slit her mid-body and removed the child Clary had been carrying. He slid his trembling fingers to her throat to feel a pulse. Instead he felt only cold silence. _Magnus woke up at the sound of his doorbell. He felt exhausted even though he had been sleeping. He got up from the couch and opened the door to see a worried Jace.

"What do you want Nephilim? I was sleeping." Jace brushed past Magnus into his loft. He sat down at a random chair and placed his face into his hands. He started crying. This nearly broke Magnus' heart. It seemed to be déjà vu as he remembered Jace's ancestor William Herondale do the same thing when he had seeked Magnus to try to remove the 'curse' a demon had placed upon him. Jace looked up from his palms. His face was red and puffy. "I need you to track Clary. We were walking in the park today when Clary had been attacked. Her ex had created a portal of some kind and pulled her through. It closed before I could go after her." Magnus awkwardly patted his hand on the boy's back. He tried to calm Jace but gave up. "I would need something very close and personal to Clary to track her." Jace pulled out a ring from his pocket. "It was her ex fiancée's family ring. She hadn't gave it back yet but would constantly wear it before she broke things off." Magnus took the silver ring. It had the Carstairs family crest upon it. Magnus slid it upon his finger. "I will track her after I have had some sleep. Now leave." Jace once again looked upon Magnus with the face of a man who had just lost everything. "Can I stay here? I want to be there when you find her." Magnus agreed and pointed at a random guest room. "There. Now leave me alone. Even I need sleep Jace." As the boy went into his room Magnus went into his. He gratefully fell upon his mattress. He hesitated to close his eyes. Would he see the dream of Clary again? He was still arguing with himself when he slid into a ungraceful sleep. He tossed and turned the entire time.

* * *

_**Sorry for another short chapter. I have really been trying to reread the entire TMI series and my internet is really slow so I haven't had time to write. Also, please read/review/follow/favorite this story some more **__**J I am really hoping to get at least to 15 reviews (currently at 11) before I post chapter 7. The song above is "Without You" by David Guetta. I would also like to do a recap of all the songs in the chapters. 1- "Just Give Me a Reason" P!nk feat. Nate Reuss; 2- "Done" The Band Perry; 3- "Hung Up" Hot Chelle Rae; 4- "The Way" Arianna Grande; 5- "Mirrors" Justin Timberlake. I would also like to thank the readers who are supporting me with this. I love creative writing and fanfic so to have people telling me that they love my story and that I could be a writer is really special to me. Until later, XOXO, SexyVampireMojo17**_


	7. I'll Come For You

_If you ever leave me baby,_

_Leave some morphine at my door_

'_Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have,_

_We don't have it anymore._

_There's no religion that could save me_

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor_

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'_

_Will keep you by my side_

_Will keep you from walkin' out the door._

_[Chorus]_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_

_Everyday it will rain, rain, rain..._

* * *

Clary stumbled blindly out of the portal. She looked around at her surroundings. She saw crowded buildings and foggy, thick air. She recognized the familiar bustle around her. She was in London. The problem was, Clary didn't know exactly where in London the institute was so she wouldn't be able to run for help. She started walking towards Big Ben when she felt a tug at her wrist. Will's large and calloused hand engulfed her small pale wrist. She pulled away from him struggling. "Let go of me you asshat." He chuckled and picked her up. He slung her over his shoulder as if she was a child. It kind of made sense though as she curled her hands into fists and pounded into his back. She also kicked her legs but this just seemed to make him happier. "Still a firecracker is my Clary." She screamed. It was a powerful scream that even his glamour could not hide. Mundanes looked at the trying to identify the source. She was dropped onto the ground. He went to grab her again when another set of cold hands took control of Clary. She looked up into the pit less black eyes of her older brother. He gave her a forced hug. "I have missed you Clarissa. Father would have been proud, seeing you at my side." She spit on him. "If you haven't realized Jonathon I want nothing to do with you are that monster you call my Father. But then again, you are a monster too." Jonathon laughed at her. He then pulled a syringe out of his pocket. Will grabbed Clary and put her into a position where she couldn't move. Jonathon walked closer to her. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "This may hurt." He plunged the syringe into her arm and the fluid went into her bloodstream. Slowly parts of her body lost feeling. Within seconds Clary was numb all over. She fell slack against Will. Jonathon threw the syringe down and picked up her paralyzed body bridal style. He twisted the ring on his finger three times and then stepped into shimmering air, Will following.

They stepped into a modern house. The room they entered was large and furnished very lushly. Jonathon- still holding Clary- had started giving her a tour. "This dear sister is the den. Now over here is the kitchen and down the hall is your room and bathroom as well as an art gallery. Now up these stairs are mine and William's rooms. Do not go up there." She rolled her eyes. Leave it to her big brother to tell her about every room only to tell her later that she can only enter about half of said rooms. "What is this anyway?" Clary asked Jonathon with interest. "It is our dear old daddy's house in the sky. It does not exactly sit in one particular spot. Only I can get in and out of it and put it down in places like London, Paris, Houston." Clary involuntarily shivered as he said Houston. He had put so much emphasis on the city name that Clary felt sick. Jonathon set her down on the ground and she found that she could move again. She started walking towards the room Jonathon had told her was her own but Will caught her half-way to it. "Clary, why aren't you happy. We can finally be together." She pulled away from him and started walking to the bedroom again. By now Jonathon had declared he had shopping to do and left in a shimmering portal. "Clary, damn it! Listen to me! You will marry me or else I'll tell Jonathon about your babies. And you wouldn't want that, would you?" She immediately tensed up. "What do you mean my babies?" Will chuckled and took this as a chance to pin her against a wall. "I know that you are pregnant Clary. I also know that it's twins. But most of all, I know that he will experiment on your children like Valentine did to him and Jace and you. I will spill all of this if you don't marry me." Clary's eyes grew wide with fear. "I know you wouldn't do a thing William Carstairs." He pushed against her closer. "Try me."

* * *

Jace walked into the spare room in Magnus' loft. It was the same room that Clary had slept in when she first arrived in New York again. He saw that even though it had been a few months her stuff was still thrown carelessly around. He noticed her sketchbook on a table. He sat down on the bed and pulled it close. He opened it as if it were an atomic bomb and looked down at the first page. It was an angel. The hair shone like gold and even though the face was looking away he knew that it was a portrait of himself. He recognized the scars in the exact same spots- the thin silver line at his throat, a permanent mark on his collarbone- that only someone would be able to draw with exact memory. He noticed the date on the back. It had been drawn a week after Alicante. He continued examining her sketches. After every few ones of things like landscapes or Simon, Isabelle, and Jocelyn, Jace would see one of him. To some guys it might seem stalkerish but it just tore Jace's heart into two. In those two years he had believed that she hated him. Now it just seemed that Clary missed him just as much. He laid down and fell into a blissful sleep with the sketchpad still in his arms.

* * *

Simon sat on the bench in Central park watching as couples strode by. They all were happy but oblivious to the fact that sometimes love didn't last. He was still dealing with his breakup with Izzy. She had called off the wedding about a month after Clary's arrival. It wasn't that Simon didn't understand why- he understood clearly. Isabelle was still a Shadowhunter and he was still just a vampire. Alec sat down next to him. "Look Alec, you don't have to keep meeting with me. I know that Izzy doesn't want me anymore. You warned me that she would walk over my heart in high heeled boots and I didn't listen. You were right." Simon was too weary from staying up for the past few days with little sleep and little blood. Alec leaned his head back and silently laughed. "That's not why I came Simon," Alec's laughing expression faded into a much more serious one. "Clary was kidnapped by her ex fiancée yesterday. We know hat you two have faerie rings. Luke told us that Jocelyn gave them to you when Clary ran away. We need you to help us find her." Simon snorted. "You want the ring? Ask Isabelle. She has it." Simon saw Alec finally understand. "Isabelle's engagement ring? You gave her a faerie ring?" He seemed slightly pissed. "What does it matter Alec? The engagement is off. She will probably give it to you wrapped in a box." Alec sighed and looked at Simon in confusion. "What do you mean Simon? Izzy stills wears it. She thinks that maybe you will go back to her after a while. She misses you Simon and is always moping about how you broke the marriage off." Now Simon was confused but also pissed off. "Izzy ended our engagement Alec, not me. I was still excited to get married to her when Izzy called me a month ago and said it was over."

* * *

Clary leaned over the white porcelain toilet in her private bathroom. Everything she had eaten that day came up out of her mouth. It had been a good thing she had tied her hair up. She looked down sadly at her fingers gripping onto the edge of the toilet. She saw small pale hands and the only color came from the matching gold faerie ring her and Simon shared. She then almost jumped in glee. A faerie ring! She would be able to contact Simon with this and he would tell Jace where she was. Then Jace would rescue Clary from her hell. She touched the cold gold band. She mentally kept repeating Simon's name, hoping he was awake. Instead she heard a very different voice. _"Clary? Why the hell are you speaking to me mentally?"_ Clary gasped. Before she could reply though, she heard a loud cough behind her. She got off of her knees. The cold floors were like needles on her bare feet. "Jonathon. What are you doing in my bathroom?" He gave her a smile that she knew was forced. He handed her a bag. "I got you some clothes while I was out Clary. I know that you probably won't fit your current clothes for long." She gave him a puzzled expression, hoping it would hide her fear. "What do you mean Jonathon? Are you calling me fat?" He threw the bag at her feet. "No, of course not. I'm just trying to be supportive. If I didn't know of anything better, I would say that you're pregnant." He walked out of the room and Clary slid back down onto the cold floor. She leaned against a wall too terrified to try to support herself. She shook as his word replayed in her mind. _If I didn't know of anything better, I would say that you're pregnant. I would say that you're pregnant. Pregnant. _So he did know. Clary decided that she wouldn't let Jonathon hurt her babies. They were the only thing she had left of Jace at the moment. A single tear fell down her cheek. It left a cold path where it went. Clary was just too numb mentally to care.

* * *

_**Thanks for 2.1K views! I am so happy! So anyways, the song is "It Will Rain" by Bruno Mars. I choose it because it shows how Jace is feeling in a way. So now I have some complaints. If you want to flame my story, leave a username. Don't just flame as an anon person. Thank just pisses me off. Second, my paragraphs are long because it seems that every other stories' paragraph is one sentence. Third, I skip around to show different views of the situation.**_

_**On a different note, continue to Follow/Fav/Review my story :) I am asking for 10 reviews until I post Chapter 8. That would be about 25 total. Also, yay for the longest chapter of the story! It has 1,928 words! Until later, Xoxo, SexyVampireMojo17**_


	8. Teaser!

**Before I start Chapter 8 I would like to thank these lovely fanfic readers who have favorited this story. You girls rock.: GabriellaBelikova; LosingGrip11; PleaseSaveMe; Poolnight; Railyn; Luvmusic87; Mnm0396; Shadowhuntergirl1011; Smellycat1999; Twixxxx200; Walkingdeaddaryl; and lastly, Foxtrot4091.**

**Also, I have been doing a lot of reading to try to get some creative juices flowing for this story so I won't update soon. Damn you writer's block. Still, can I get 10 reviews for this crazy amazy teaser chapter? I really want some suggestions on what you want me to go with this story. Lastly, no song for this chapter because it is just a tease. Sorry :/ Xoxo, SexyVampireMojo17**

* * *

Izzy sat up groggy from the lack of sleep. Ever since she had heard Clary's voice she had stayed awake in case Clary tried to contact her again. She could hear the panic in Clary's voice. She laid down on her bed. Her pillows had never seemed softer. She closed her eyes and was fitfully dozing off. After what seemed a second Alec burst into her room. "Isabelle Sophia Lightwood! Get up now!" She picked up the pillow closest to her and threw it at him. Luckily for Alec though, her aim was seriously affected by her lack of sleep. He moved closer to her. He sat down on the side of her bed and grabbed her left hand. He pulled her ring off and was greeted by Izzy's hand. "Get your nasty hands off my damn ring!" He pulled back as a shrieking Izzy came after him. He shoved his free hand into Izzy and held her back. "Izzy, look at this ring. You do realize that this is a faerie ring?" She looked at him with a murderous glance. "I don't give a damn if that is a faerie ring! IT IS MY ENGAGEMENT RING ALEC! It could be made of the most expensive jewels or out of a cheap toy dispenser, it's mine!" By the time Isabelle was done ranting she had lowered herself to the floor and started crying. She wasn't crying as if she just lost a favorite item, but instead crying like a heartbroken girl. Izzy lets out the dozens of tears she had been holding since Simon had called and broke up with her. She put her forehead to her knees and formed a fetal position. Alec sat by his sister and handed her tissues as she tried to talk but it just came out as gibberish. He tried to catch what she was saying but just kept hearing, "…doesn't love…damn vampire…why break it…" He finally put his sister's face between his hands and pulled it up to his face. "Izzy, you know I love you," he continued, "but what are you saying?" Izzy calmed down and looked at Alec. "Well about a month ago I got a call from Simon."

* * *

Clary woke up on the softest bed she had ever felt. Sunlight fell down on her. Clary turned onto her side and enjoyed the warm rays. That's when she realized that something was off. Her eyelids flew opened as she took in the room around her. It had white walls that were covered in paintings of all kinds. There was some cheap Picasso knock-offs and then some she had painted. Wait, how did her paintings get here? And where exactly was here? She realized she was with Jonathon at the same time as she realized she was locked to the bed. She struggled against the handcuffs and manacles before Will walked in. He had a shiny silver key. It seemed to shine light along the ugly, long red scar that ran from his left temple to the corner of his mouth. "My sweet darling Clarissa. Have you learned to be nice yet?" Clary lowered her eyes and stared at her right elbow while she answered, "Yes." He looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure? It didn't seem like that last night at dinner." Clary rolled her eyes and still refused to look at him. "I'm not ashamed of what I did Will," she then looked up at him, "In fact, I would do it all again." This pissed him off and made Clary smile. Will glanced at her again except with a look of disgust. "Smile all you want, but tonight we will complete the ceremony." This is when the smile fell. "You may fight back all you want Clarissa, but the same cannot be said for those _things _in your stomach. You will lose them just as I have lost you."


	9. Problems in Paris

**A/N: So there is some French in this chapter and I would like to say two things about it. 1- The translations are in the ending A/N. 2- I do not speak French so I used Google translate so sorry to those who read/speak French if I got it wrong. Anyways... Here's chapter 9!**

* * *

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

* * *

Jace padded across the living room in Magnus' loft. He knew that it was driving Magnus crazy but he honestly didn't care. He had been waiting for any new news about Clary but nothing had surfaced yet. All he had heard was that Sebastian had been spotted in London 3 weeks ago. It made him nervous how Clary was kidnapped a month ago. That would make her about 3-4 months pregnant. That was close to half of the pregnancy done. Jace sat down on the couch and started drumming his fingers on his knees. Magnus looked at him.

"Will you please stop doing that? You are just distracting me even more." Jace gave Magnus an evil glare but stopped drumming his fingers as requested. He watched as the High Warlock of Brooklyn worked his magic, literally. Blue sparks flew everywhere. Finally Magnus jumped up with excitement.

"Paris. She is in Paris right now. Call Alec and Isabelle. Hell, call Simon! I'm going to create a portal. We have to hurry." Jace pulled out his phone and created a 4 way call to the others. All he had to tell them was Magnus had located Clary and they were ready. They arrived with 20 minutes dressed in gear- or in Simon's case, jeans and a hoodie- and weapons in hand. Magnus had the portal ready. They created a line in front of the portal. Jace cleared his throat. "For Clary." And with that they all jumped into the portal.

* * *

Clary looked around the busy Paris streets. People rushed all around her. The sad thing was no one could see her or the two boys holding her by her arms like a prisoner. Clary guessed it was what she would get for the doctor's appointments. She had argued for hours with Jonathon to get him to let her but he set up strict restrictions. _No talking to anyone when unrequited, any telling anyone her name, no trying to runaway, etc_. She had of course objected but this was the only way. Using her free hands she pulled her coat together. The day was cool and windy so Clary had put on a jacket and scarf but it still hadn't been enough. Her palms were deep in her pockets. Will and Jonathon let go of her as they neared the building.

"I don't need you there to hold me down Jonathon. I can't escape the doctor's office without you seeing it." He let out one of his terrifying laughs. He gave her a wicked smile, "Clarissa, you can never get away from me completely." She looked ahead. It was true. Where ever she went, Jonathon was never far behind.

"Can we stop at a café on the way? I'm starving." This time Will laughed at her. "You're fat enough Clary. Do you really need more food?" In that moment she lose her temper and stomped her foot down against Wills. He screamed in pain as she turned and hit him in the nose then kneed him in the groin. She didn't even realize that Jonathon had let go of her. Will fell to his knees. Clary proceeded to kick him in the chest. He fell down on his back at the strength behind her kick.

"I'M PREGNANT WILL! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE? TWIG SKIINY? WELL HERE'S A NEWS FLASH, I'M EATING FOR THREE AT THE MOMENT." She kicked him again and started walking to a café by the river. She sat down at an outdoor table and ordered a cup of hot chocolate. She sipped it as she watched Jonathon at another table with an injured Will. She appreciated that at least they were giving her space. A blonde waitress came towards her table. Under the collar of her white button up blouse Clary saw the edge of a rune.

Clary decided to ignore this as the woman introduced herself. "Mon nom est Jemima. Comment puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui? Notre spécial est des croissants au chocolat et français soupe à l'oignon." It took Clary a few seconds to translate to herself as she accepted the menu. "Je vous remercie. Je voudrais que la poitrine de poulet grillé avec du miel vernis de moutarde et les palourdes cuites au four avec beurre à l'ail et la chapelure."

The waitress left and returned a few minutes later with the food. Clary ate the chicken quickly and the same to the clams. She had also ordered some cream puffs and ate them in a few minutes. She sat sipping the third cup of hot chocolate while her crepes were being cooked. She picked up the chocolate crossiant and pulled of a piece. She dipped it in the creamy drink. Something about the waitress was bothering her. In some strange way Jemima was familiar. When the girl returned with the food Clary stopped her from leaving and motioned for her to sit down.

"Je vous connais? Vous êtes très familier pour moi."

The girl broke out into a huge grin. She dropped a glittery wink. She dropped her voice and whispered to Clary, "Clary, vous idiot! C'est moi Isabelle. Avez-vous une idée de la difficulté tout le monde a cherché pour vous?" Clary nodded her head no.

She spoke quietly so that Jonathon wouldn't hear her. "Izzy, I'm terrified. I overheard their plans. They are going to kill me as soon as I give birth. And I doubt that even Jace can rescue me from them."

Izzy gave her a half smile, full of mischievous behavior. "What do you think I'm doing Clary? I'm not working as a French waitress for the pay. Now listen close, tell me where you are going to for the doctor. I'll tell Jace and Alec. They will fight Jonathon and Will there and Simon will take you there."

Clary stared at her for a few minutes and then reliantly told Izzy. Now that she knew who it was she could tell that Izzy had put on a blonde wig and covered up. Also that she wasn't covered in jewelry or make-up as usual. It was really a brilliant disguise.

Izzy left and Clary glanced at the time. Izzy told her to leave in about 5 minutes. She finished her cup of chocolate and paid the check. She got up and started walking slowly to the building where she would be saved. She spotted Simon walking around a nearby art gallery. This gave her the confidence she needed to go into the medical building.

It was too bright and cheerily painted. There was pink, blue, yellow, and green walls. Baby animals were there as well. Clary loosened her scarf and walked up to the check in. She signed in and sat down in a chair opposite a window. She noticed Jonathon and Will were sitting outside and were 'admiring' the Parisian architecture. Clary lost herself in her thoughts when she glanced up and saw Jace. Her heart dropped to her stomach and Clary couldn't breathe. It was now or never.

* * *

The group landed in what seemed to be the top of an observation deck on the Eiffel tower. They all went down on an elevator and went into a wig shop. Izzy bought a blonde bob and quickly removed her make-up. She reapplied minimal amount with only mascara, sparkling sliver eyeliner, and some chap stick. Izzy changed into a waitress outfit and left the three boys in the store.

They wandered around until Isabelle sent them a text letting them know where Clary was heading. Simon left first and headed into an art gallery. _How ironic_, Jace thought. He found a hiding spot where he could see her walking into the building. It took everything inside to not run up to her.

Jonathon and William were not far behind her. They sat down on a sidewalk bench outside. How strange. Jace looked at the walls made of glass in the office. He saw Clary sign in then sit down. He noticed how large her stomach was growing. It felt like his heart was ripping in half even more. He glanced over towards Alec who was walking around. Alec looked at Jace and he nodded. Time to either fly or fail.

They approached the pair from the side. William was reading a newspaper and Jonathon was napping. Alec walked over to William and stabbed him with a tranquilizer. Jace went over to Jonathon and broke his neck. It felt weird once he had. He felt Jonathon die in his hands, by his hands. At the same time it felt nice to kill the guy. He spotted Simon walking Clary towards the portal they had arranged to be made.

A pang of guilt built in his chest. It should be Jace walking Clary, not Simon. He turned towards Alec. "Let's bring him with us. Might be helpful."

Alec agreed and left with William over his shoulder. Jace waited by the edge for Isabelle. He caught her flirting and sent her a glare. She got the message and met him. "It will be fine Jace. I'm sure Clary is just going to be scared." She gave him a reassuring hug then stepped through. Jace let out a sigh of relief and entered the portal to New York.

* * *

_**TRANSLATIONS:**_

**Mon nom est Jemima. Comment puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui? Notre spécial est des croissants au chocolat et français soupe à l'oignon- **_My name is Jemima. How may I help you today? Our special is chocolate croissants and French onion soup._

**Je vous remercie. Je voudrais que la poitrine de poulet grillé avec du miel vernis de moutarde et les palourdes cuites au four avec beurre à l'ail et la chapelure- **_Thank you. I would like the grilled chicken breast with honey mustard glaze and baked clams with garlic butter and bread crumbs._

**Je vous connais? Vous êtes très familier pour moi- **_Do I know you? You look very familiar to me._

**Clary, vous idiot! C'est moi Isabelle. Avez-vous une idée de la difficulté tout le monde a cherché pour vous- **_Clary, you idiot! It's me Isabelle. Do you have any idea how hard everyone has been looking for you?_

**_The song above is "Clarity" by ZEDD. I am thinking of ending this fanfic in a few chapters so I wanted to let y'all know that. Next, I want twelve more reviews before I post Chap 10. Also, I wanted to try a different format for the paragraphs so let me know what you think of it. So on some other news I am thinking of writing another fanfic. If I do decide to pursue it then I won't update a lot. Until later, Xoxo, SexyVampireMojo17_**


	10. Reconnecting

_You tell all the boys "No"_

_Makes you feel good, yeah._

_I know you're out of my league_

_But that won't scare me away, oh, no_

_You've carried on so long,_

_You couldn't stop if you tried it._

_You've built your wall so high_

_That no one could climb it,_

_But I'm gonna try._

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_

_Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl_

_I wanna see inside_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_

…

_You let all the girls go_

_Makes you feel good, don't it?_

_Behind your Broadway show_

_I heard a boy say, "Please, don't hurt me"_

_You've carried on so long_

_You couldn't stop if you tried it._

_You've built your wall so high_

_That no one could climb it._

_But I'm gonna try_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_

_Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy_

_I wanna see inside_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?_

* * *

Clary wasn't sure what to expect when she got back to New York. Joy? Relief? But Clary was feeling the complete opposite. Dread coursed through her veins at high speed. Izzy kept talking a mile a minute about how she was so excited that Clary was back. Even though she tried, Clary couldn't focus on anything. Her eyes darted back and forth across the room.

How was she going to tell everyone that Jonathan wasn't dead? He wasn't in France with her. In fact, he wasn't in Europe at all. He was in none other than New York while the others 'rescued' her. It was a trap Clary didn't want to believe they had been stupid enough to fall for.

Now as Izzy glided around her room preparing to go to Pandemonium tonight. She had begged Clary to come but she refused.

"_Please Clary. You know that Pandemonium helps clear your head. Just come for an hour. After that if you still want to leave we'll come back here, no questions asked." Clary looked at her _parabatai_. She wanted to go to Pandemonium but it was what Jonathan was expecting. He had told her before she went to Paris._

Clary visibly shuddered at the thought of Jonathan. He got under her skin like a splinter. He was nearly impossible to remove. In the month she had been with him, Clary had slowly started to understand why Jonathan believed certain things. Having nothing better to do, she spent the entire day either watching TV or talking to Will and Jonathan.

With Will she listened to him complain to her about Clary breaking up with him. He would talk about that and his family. How disappointed they would be; how he just wanted to see them again but he also knew he was disowned. Clary didn't really care for her ex but he made even her want to cry with his story. Clary was starting to blame it on the hormones. She had been crying like crazy and it was always for no reason. When she watched The Notebook it was just torture.

She had been scrolling through the pay-per-view and figured, Why not? It's just a movie. That just a movie turned into 27 empty tissue boxes and a red, puffy Clary. She had never got why Allie didn't just run away. Who could leave Ryan Gosling?

Anyways, whenever she was with Jonathan, he talked about his views. He believed the Clave was corrupt and that Downworlders weren't to blame. He claimed that he was smarter than Valentine because he trusted them. Eventually Clary would get bored and leave. She wondered if Jonathan knew that he had told Clary these things. If he did, she wondered if he realized how screwed she was.

"Clary!" A screaming voice pulled Clary out of her thoughts. Izzy was in front of her wiggling fingers mere inches from Clary's eyes. "Are you okay chica? I know you space out but seriously, they are getting worse. You might want to see a doctor about them." Clary got up from her spot on Izzy's bed and sent her _parabatai _an unladylike hand gesture.

She walked down the long hallway. After moving through the maze-like halls, she found herself in the kitchen. She pulled out a frying pan and set to working on some pancakes. Thirty minutes later she was sitting at the marble island eating a stack of flap-jacks. She had soaked the breakfast in syrup but it was nothing like the coconut ones at Taki's.

Clary had just finished cleaning her mess up when Jace strolled into the kitchen. He sniffed the air. "Pancakes. I smell pancakes Clary." Clary let out a chuckle and moved to hug him. Her hugs had become awkward with the growing stomach so she could barely wrap her arms around him.

"I made some pancakes. That's probably what you're smelling." He pulled away, looking at Clary with a hurt face. He let out a scoff and then leaned down to look her in the eyes.

"And you didn't make me any? Woman, sometimes I swear you are trying to starve me." She let out a giggle and nuzzled her head under his chin. She traced her fingers over a rune on his arms. She felt him tense up under her traveling fingers. Clary loved being able to do this to Jace.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek before Clary tried to leave the kitchen. He grabbed her wrist and pulled the mother-to-be towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Clary constantly punched him with her small clenched hands but it seemed to not effect him at all. She gave up and he felt her go limp against him.

She looked up at his smirking face. "I'm not making you pancakes." He gave her a pouty face as he whined, "But I'm hungry!" she laughed and looked up at him.

"You are a big boy Jace. You should be able to make your own breakfast by now," she scolded. He let out a groan. "But Clarrrrryyyyy!" She laughed at him as he rolled her name out. It was as if he was a 6 year old boy and she was his mother. She tensed as the thought crossed her mind.

He felt her and suddenly all teasing was gone. "Clary, what's wrong?" She turned her head at him and smiled. She gave him a quick butterfly kiss on the nose before she ended up at the kitchen door. Clary gave him a shrug and a quick 'nothing' before she practically ran to her room. Clary pulled on some cozy Uggs and her pea coat. Tying her hair into a quick bun, Clary finished her outfit with a cozy scarf. She grabbed her purse and ran out of the Institute. There was nothing Clary hated more than barging into someone's home so she quickly typed the number into her pink phone.

A tired voice yawned as they picked up on the fifth ring. "Clary darling, this better be good. You just woke me and Alec up." Clary cursed under her breath. Of course Magnus would be with Alec. Instead of trying to muster a excuse, Clary headed over to a magazine stand and picked up any fashion ones she could find.

"I have the latest _Vogue_,_ Seventeen_, _Marie Clare,_ and _Glamour_." She heard him stand up. He seemed excited. "Get over here now," he barked at her. By the Angel, Clary muttered under her breath. Magnus could be _such_ a teenage girl sometimes.

* * *

Clary sat in the armchair by the window overlooking the street. People scurried like little ants on the sidewalks. Magnus was on the loveseat muttering about how he didn't understand Ashley Greene's outfit at all. "I mean, seriously? This blue dress does absolutely NOTHING for her figure!" Clary nodded absent-mindedly. She continued staring at her friend and confidant as she sipped the tea Magnus had declared 'works wonders for the babies.'

He finally threw the magazine down on the stack. "Okay Clary, you have avoided it for a while now. What did you come here for?" Clary set down her tea cup and pretended to examine her nails. It was pointless. She had bitten her nails down to stubs. She looked at him with as much serenity as she could.

"Maybe I just wanted to catch up with an old friend." she gave up on her nails and went back to sipping the warm drink. Magnus gave her the once-over and then laughed. "You never come here to 'just catch up'," he said putting the air quotes around 'just catch up'. He picked up his coffee and moved to a seat near her. He sat down and they ended up just looking at each other for an awkward amount of time.

Finally he cleared his throat and stated, "I'm worried about you baby cakes." Clary involuntarily flinched at the nickname. She prayed to Raziel that Magnus did not see it. Unfortunately, he had seen her flinch. He smiled and it lit up his face.

"You have pregnancy jitters. I understand." She looked at him with what Clary hoped was a mask of confusion. Magnus started speaking and Clary gave up. It was obvious that it hadn't worked. "My little red-headed Barbie doll, you have nothing to worry about. It's just unborn babies. You'll be fine."

Clary's temper broke as she snapped at Magnus, "You would know all about being pregnant, wouldn't you?" she saw him slump in defeat and started regretting the comment. Magnus didn't deserve this. "I'm sorry Magnus. It's just that-," she paused taking a deep breath "-it seems that no one would understand how I feel."

She looked at his green-gold cat eyes and he softened. He nodded at her to continue. So she did.

"I'm only 19. I'm pregnant with twins and the father is a bipolar Casanova. I mean, honestly, can I count on him to not leave me once I give birth? You should have seen him when I told him the news. I could see the fear in his eyes. And now I'm getting fatter and I just am scared."

By the time she finished ranting, Clary was crying.

She really was worried that Jace would leave her after she went into labor. It was not _the_ stupidest thing Clary had ever feared. Jace was a major player. And players like him didn't just suddenly change and settle down. They would have their fun and then left as soon as it got boring.

Magnus stood up and walked to Clary. She went into his embrace. Clary had no idea how long she stood hugging Magnus. Tears were dripping from her face onto his rainbow blazer. It felt like forever before he pulled away. "Clary, why don't you stay here today? You seem to be drained." Clary wiped away the tears as she nodded. She had only been up for at most three hours but she was extremely tired already. Clary grabbed her stuff from the chair and went into her bedroom. She had stayed over at Magnus' enough that he deemed it her room.

She laid down on the bed and went out as quick as a candle flame. For the first time in what seemed forever Clary slept amazingly. Her back did not ache and the babies didn't kick. She awoke to late afternoon sun. Reaching for her phone, Clary saw it was only four. Taking a deep breath she stood up and put her boots on. She finished getting her cold weather clothes on and went to say good-bye to Magnus.

She left the old warlock's neighborhood and headed to Williamsburg. She swung open the door to Luke's book was greeted by warm air and the smell of new, freshly printed books. It was strange how Clary could tell what books smelled like but she blamed it on growing up in this store. She walked up and down the aisles. She thumbed through a few books but made her way towards the counter.

She set down a maternity book in front of Luke. As always, he was reading. He put his finger up in a way of telling her to hold on. "I'll be with you in a second ma'am."

Clary laughed and looked at her father. "I would think that you recognize me Luke." He stared up from his book and smiled so wide it had to hurt. He then looked down at the book on the counter. His gaze moved from the book to Clary's stomach. "Is there something you're trying to tell me?"

It was Clary's turn to smile. Luke got off his stool and made his way to Clary. He gave the third bear hug she had received that day. She quietly laughed. How many hugs am I going to get today? Clary thought. Luke turned to look at her. "Who else has given you hugs?" She blushed as she realized that she had spoken out loud.

He lead her to some chairs in the corner. As she sat down he went off and made two cups of hot cocoa. He returned and Clary gratefully took hers. She drank the warm beverage. There was just something relaxing about Luke's cocoa. It made the gourmet cocoa she had in France seem cheap.

"Clary, you are getting seriously fat." Clary almost spewed the treat from her mouth. She looked at Luke with a shocked face. He was always so kind to her and the first time she sees him in forever he tells her that she is getting fat? So not cool. He let out a bellowing laugh. "I'm kidding Clary."

She still gave him a ice cold look. "That was not cool Luke. I just told you I was pregnant. I can't help it if the twins are making me fat." Luke drained of color and actually did spit his cocoa out. He gave her a disbelieving face as he stared at her perturbing stomach.

"Twins? What do you mean twins Clary?" Clary rolled her eyes at him. Leave it to Luke to not be able to understand to obvious. She gave him a gentle pat on the back. "I'm having twins Luke."

* * *

_**Yay for another chapter! This is the longest chapter by far and is actually my quickest update. And can I get an Awwwwww for the fluffyness at the beginning and the end? I realized my story seems like a soap opera and has zero fluff. I am a strong believer in that a story needs fluff or else it gets boring. On another hand, I have a few announcements for you wonderful readers!**_

_**1. I'm looking for a Beta- I need a beta for this because my auto-correct sucks and I keep making grammar mistakes as well. So please let me know if you are interested in being my Beta.**_

_**2. I'm writing another fanfic- I am sooooooo happy! I read The Kissing Dilemma by **_**dayuuuumgirl**_** and got special permission from her to write a spin-off fanfic! It will be published soon but I want to have the first few chapters ready first so that I'm not mixing it up with this fanfic. Let me know if you'll be reading it and if you haven't read The Kissing Dilemma, I highly suggest it. It is an *amazing* fanfic. I absolutely love it.**_

_**3. I sent some fanmail to Cassie a few weeks ago and she replied to me ^.^ I asked for a Southern US Institute because there has never been one mentioned and she told me that she would try to at least mention one in TDA if not have them visit it or something. I feel special!**_

_**4. I was mentioned on TMI Source! If y'all don't know what that is, TMI source is a super popular blog about of course TMI. I informed them about the mall of America appearance and they mentioned me in the post about it :) I feel soooooo special right now**_

_**Thanks to **_**chrissy143, Storm Vampire,**_** and **_**BelievingInTrueLoveForever**_** who added this story to their faves. You girls deserve some virtual cookies! (::) (::) (::)**_

_**Keep being awesome and review a tons! Xoxo, SexyVampireMojo17**_


	11. Parents and Pizza

_There's somethin' 'bout the way_

_The street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement_

_you walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot_

_Yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_We're drivin' down the road_

_I wonder if you know_

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool_

_Run your hands through your hair_

_Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_So baby drive slow_

_'til we run out of road in this one horse town_

_I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat_

_You put your eyes on me_

_In this moment now capture it, remember it_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

* * *

Butterflies flew in Clary's stomach as she made her way towards her mother. She wasn't sure exactly why she was nervous. Weren't normal people usually excited to see their parents after a few years? Soon she found herself standing in Luke's kitchen facing the firing squad- Jocelyn. She had her coat folded in front of her stomach so it concealed it at least a bit.

Jocelyn was busy feeding baby Tabitha and didn't notice Clary as she entered. Clary stood there for a few minutes before clearing her throat. Jocelyn looked up at her oldest daughter.

"Clary." She got up from feeding the baby girl and went to give Clary a hug. Before she could, Clary held out her free hand to stop her.

"Jocelyn, there's something I want to tell you." When her mother gave her a nod to continue on, Clary blurted out in one breath. "Impregnantandhavebeenforthepastfivemonths."

Jocelyn gave her a blank look. Clary took a deep breath and Luke translated for the woman. Her mouth formed a small 'o' and Clary hung her head. She stared at her shoes. The detailing suddenly was super interesting.

Jocelyn continued and wrapped her arms around Clary. She buried her face in Clary's frizzy red curls. She then let out a choked cry. Clary could feel the cold wet tears on her head. Finally Jocelyn pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"That's not exactly what you want to hear first thing when you see your baby for the first time in years, but it is still wonderful news. I'm so excited Clary. You have to tell me all about the little buns in your oven."

Clary pulled back and laughed at her mother before telling her the details.

"I'm actually expecting twins Mom. And you can probably guess who the father is if I'm still in New York." She was momentarily cut off by Jocelyn's squeal. "The due date is March 17. Umm, I've asked Magnus and Alec to be the godparents. And the babies be living in the Institute until me and Jace find a place we actually like."

Jocelyn gave her another hug. She then went over to the table and turned it open to a clean page. "We have to start on the nursery then! Your due date is less than 3 months away!" Clary sat her coat on the table and patted her mother's back.

"Don't worry about the nursery. Izzy is already decorating it. Maryse was sweet enough to give me and Jace new rooms for them."

Jocelyn let out a sigh of relief. Clary's jaw dropped. Did her mother think she was just sitting around during the pregnancy? Jocelyn saw her face and started back-pedaling.

"Honey, I didn't mean it like that. But with you being one of the best Shadowhunters your age, I couldn't be sure you were actually taking a break from fighting demons to prepare for the children. You have always been one to wait until last minute to do something."

Clary moved and sat down across from the mother. She immaturely crossed her arms and pursed her lips into a pout. Her mother was suppose to be her biggest cheerleader, not telling Clary that she procrastinated.

She looked away when Luke suggested that she stay the night. She looked back at him though. His face was so genuine and honest that she knew he was asking her because he missed her.

"I would love to Luke." He gave her a cheek-to-cheek smile. Clary took off her boots and was about to get up when Luke gently pushed her back down. He made a bad joke about her being preggers.

"Luke, I'm just pregnant. That does not mean paralyzed." Jocelyn laughed and went to give him a hug. She went on to reminisce how she was the same way when it came to being pregnant.

"Remember how you always wanted to do everything and I wouldn't let you Luke? It seems that Clary takes after her mother after all." He gave her a chuckle. Clary came up to him and gave him a hug as well.

"You wouldn't be mean and sexist to me, would you Luke? You would let me help. You wouldn't make me spend my days sitting down all day but instead let me help you around the shop." He pushed her off of him.

"So do you have any of those strange cravings? Jocelyn wanted nothing but chicken strips and ice cream." Clary laughed and led him into the kitchen.

"No but I have been dying to have some of your amazing homemade pizza. I must admit, I tried and failed in Texas miserably."

He ruffled her hair and she swatted him away. She put on a very serious face and gave him a lecture about how she wasn't a child anymore. It involved lots of colorful language and multiple times of pointing to her growing stomach. She finished by putting her hands on her hips and looking in his eyes.

"Whatever you say kiddo." She punched him in the arm and was about to begin again when Jocelyn stopped them.

"Stop fighting or else it may seem like you two are the old married couple."

Clary rolled her eyes and started pulling down mixing bowls and measuring cups. Luke started on grabbing ingredients like flour and oil. Together they moved quickly and quietly to make the dough. Once the dough was ready, Clary pulled out a blender. Luke gave her a murderous look.

"Are you getting lazy Luke? You used to always make homemade sauce." He gave her a excuse about being too busy but she went to making it. They would occasionally bump into each other but neither minded it. This was the routine that they were used to.

About an hour later, Jocelyn finished making the salad and Clary was pulling the pizzas out of the oven. She was slicing the second one when she caught Luke trying to sneak a piece. She turned around and hit him with a near-by wooden spoon.

"Stop it Luke! Supper will be in five minutes. Go make the table or something while we are finishing the food. He grumbled but grabbed the stack of plates and silverware then left the room. Jocelyn turned to her daughter, the laughing expression gone.

"Clary, I'm worried about you." Clary arched her eyebrow but said nothing.

"I mean baby, can you really trust Jace will be there once you gave birth? He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to drop the bachelor life of partying and having fun to raise a child."

Clary stiffened. It was like her mother had known what her deepest fears were and spoke them out loud. Somehow hearing them spoken to her made them much worse. Clary dropped the pizza cutter on the counter.

"What do you mean Jocelyn?"

* * *

The man sipped on the coffee as he watched the redheaded girl enter the bookshop. From inside the door he saw her hugging an old man who he presumed to be Luke. He grabbed the camera from beside him and pulled it towards his eye. He started taking photos of her moving towards the back. Once she was gone, he pulled out the cell phone.

"I found her Boss. She's with the old man."

The deep voice cackled on the other end of the line. "Perfect. Call me if anything changes."

Satisfied, he turned the key in the ignition and pulled away from the curb. He went so far before parking behind an abandoned warehouse and spinning the ring on his finger. The portal opened up in front of him and he walked through.

* * *

_**Yay! Another chapter! So I gave decided that rain or shine I will update every Saturday. It will depend on how much time I'll have to work on this story instead of my new fanfic so please be patient. I also want to let everyone know that I intend to end this in about nine chapters.**_

_**The song above is "Fearless" by Taylor Swift. I choose it because that's how Jace and Clary feel around each other. If any of you have suggestions for songs, please let me know. I'm starting to run low on inspiration.**_

_**Lastly, can we please get more reviews? I'll give everyone who reviews virtual cookies and shirtless Jaces.**_

_**Until later, Xoxo, SVM17**_


	12. Congratulations

_Can you feel me_

_When I think about you?_

_With every breath I take_

_Every minute_

_No matter what I do_

_My world is an empty place_

_Like I've been wandering the desert_

_For a thousand days (oh)_

_Don't know if it's a mirage_

_But I always see your face, baby_

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)_

_Whoa, oh, whoa_

_The stars are burning_

_I hear your voice in my mind (voice in my mind)_

_Can't you hear me calling?_

_My heart is yearning_

_Like the ocean that's running dry_

_Catch me, I'm falling_

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_

_Won't you save me?_

_There's gonna be a monsoon when you get back to me, oh, baby_

* * *

Clary was laying on her bed when she felt like something was wrong. Even in the January air she couldn't seem to cool down. She got up from her bed and opened the window. Cool winds covered her in a hug. After the dinner she had taken a shower and went to lay down. Whenever she would slip towards sleep the babies would kick and then she would wake up. She sighed and grabbed her phone. Only one person would be able to figure out what was up with her.

"Please Magnus. It's never hurt this much before." She was trying to convince the 800 year old warlock and he seemed to tell Clary nothing but no.

"I don't know what's wrong baby doll. Do I seem like I've been pregnant before?" She put her fist in her mouth and tried to silence the scream in her throat. The pain was like nothing she had ever felt before. The scream came out a squeal and unluckily Magnus heard it through the phone. He spoke to her to calm down but she couldn't help but cry and twist in agony.

Her voice took on a whining tone as she screamed at him, "Please get over here! You have to have a spell or something!" He sighed as he reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Magnus woke up to the shrill ringing of his phone. A rendition of "_Hit Me Baby One More Time_" came on. He wanted to bash Isabelle's skull for changing his ring tone. He lifted his arm from around Alec and picked up the electronic.

"Magnus, please come here. I need you." he sighed as Clary complained to him. He constantly told her in a hushed tone no.

"Please Magnus. It's never hurt this much before." He silently counted to ten before he replied with sarcasm.

"I don't know what's wrong baby doll. Do I look like I've been pregnant before?" A few seconds later he heard a stifled scream. Unfortunately it woke Alec up. He glanced over his shoulder and gave Magnus a questioning look. He waved Alec off as Clary screamed at him through the phone.

"Please get over here! You have to have a spell or something!" He looked at the screen of his phone. Clary had been hurting recently but it was always something stupid. Alec gave him another look and whispered, "Who is that?"

Magnus covered the phone with his hand. He could still hear Clary whimpering. "Clary. She's in pain. Something about being feverish and her back hurts."

Alec's sleepy eyes sprung awake. "Do you think she's gone into labor? I read somewhere that you can go into labor as early as six months. That's how far along I think she is." Magnus thought about what Alec told him. It only made sense as to why she was in pain constantly. He got up from the bed and picked up a pair of neon skinny jeans.

"Get dressed Alec. In case she is indeed giving birth, I want someone there besides me to call Jace and Isabelle and Simon. Who knows why but she told me that she wanted them there." Magnus picked up a leopard print blazer and was buttoning it up when Alec's frozen spell broke. He got up and was hastily getting dressed as well.

Once they were done, Magnus had Alec help him pack a bag full of remedies and herbs, powders, tools, and strangely a large amount of disinfectant. They were out of the apartment and on the subway towards Williamsburg in ten minutes.

They rushed around to the back where the entrance to Luke's house was. Magnus looked up and saw Clary's window was open. He prayed that she opened it and that Clary was still in her room. Alec pulled out his stele and drew a quick Open rune on the door.

As soon as the door creaked open they went up the stairs. In her room Clary was on the bed. She was twisting around and crying loudly. With his stele in hand, Alec went forward and put a quick Silence rune on her. Magnus let out a sigh of relief.

"Baby doll, how did you not wake up your mother or Luke with all this screaming?" She didn't seem to hear him as she twisted more. He moved beside her and made Clary sit up.

He pulled out a small vial in his bag and uncorked it. He pressed it into her hand. "It will help you calm down and numb the pain." She mutely tilted her head back and swallowed the liquid. She gave him the tube back and he started asking her questions.

After a quarter of a hour's worth of questions, Magnus determined that indeed she was going into labor. Clary's eyes widened as he gave her another vial of the numbing liquid. She shook her head no quickly and threw the liquid across the room. Magnus gave her a look that made her dig further into her pillows.

"Damn it Clary. The liquid will numb the pain. It won't hurt you." Magnus crossed the room and started picking up the broken glass. While he had his head turned, Clary reached into his bag and grabbed a knife. She took it and slashed it across her Silence rune. She took a deep gasp of air once it was disfigured. That caused Alec to rush over to Clary. He easily plucked the knife out of her hand.

"What are you doing Clary?!" She gave him a guilty look.

"You gave me a silence rune! If I'm giving birth then I want Jace here! Not you! I want Jace!" Once she stopped screaming at him, tears were falling out of her eyes. Magnus had returned to the bedside. He cussed under his breath and created a quick portal on the opposite wall of her bed.

"Alexander, I need you to pick her up and take her to my apartment. I don't care which room but I would prefer that it's her own." He leaned towards her to pick her up but Clary struggled. Alec grew tired of her struggling and slapped her. It wasn't hard enough to bruise but hard enough to stun Clary into silence.

Using the few seconds of silence, he picked her up bridal style. As soon as Clary was in his arms, her ran through the portal. They landed in ironically, Clary's room in Magnus' loft. He set her down on her bed as Magnus stepped through. He had his bag with him and was pissed. His face showed his anger wonderfully.

He walked towards Clary and before she knew what was happening he was pressing a new vial onto her lips and down her throat. Alec was dialing rapidly on his phone for Izzy. She was with Simon and told him that they would be there soon. He then called Jace and told him. Jace swore colorfully and was already running there before he hung up.

Clary kept asking for Izzy as Magnus' started taking effect. She was slipping into a comatose state. Alec ran to the door and practically dragged Izzy into her room. He then left to keep Simon and Jace, when he got there, out of the room. He sat down and finally took a breath. Magnus had told Alec that he guessed Clary was already in labor for a few hours and that she would give birth before dawn. He prayed that the babies would be okay.

* * *

Jace practically kicked the door down. He looked like a bat that flew straight from Hell. His eyes were bloodshot and his clothes were severely wrinkled. He had one shoe tied and his jacket was inside out. He started walking toward her door like it was calling him. He nearly was there when two strong arms pulled him back. One was covered in Marks and the other was deathly pale.

Alec turned Jace around so that he was looking him in the eyes. "Jace, you can't go in there. Magnus won't let anyone but Izzy in."

Jace looked at him with disgust. "That's my girlfriend in there! Those are my children being born!" Simon had removed his hand now and was rubbing circles into Jace's back.

"She's my best friend. I get it. But she wants only Izzy right now. We have to respect that." Together, the three went to the den. With Jace in the middle, they sat on the couch and watched TV.

It had been roughly five hours since Alec and Magnus had found Clary. The guys still were in the den but now were accompanied by Jordan, Maia, Luke, Jocelyn, and Tabitha. No one really seemed to move except to get a fresh cup of coffee or in Jocelyn's case, feed Tabitha or change her diaper. After a while, the baby feel asleep in her carrier.

Out the window, the sun was rising. It still had the light blue color of dawn. That's when a new person joined the group. It was Izzy. Her hair was in a bun, the clothes she was wearing were stained with blood. Jace couldn't see her face but the blood made him queasy. It could mean Clary had died. Izzy took Simon's cup of coffee and gulped it down. She then turned to Jace.

"Congrats Jace. You're a father. Clary told me to send you in." Her smile could light the city of New York. He got to his feet and found them tripping over each other to get to the room. He opened the door and saw Clary. She had something in her arms. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi Jace."

* * *

_**Yay! Clary is giving birth finally. I have been waiting forever to post this chapter. Still, I couldn't resist using a cliffy. Is it a boy or a girl? Did both babies survive? What will it/they be named? Let me know your theories in the reviews.**_

_**The song above is "A Year Without Rain" by Selena Gomez.**_

_**You know what to do. Review/follow/fav!**_

_**About the early update, I might be gone Saturday so I decided to post it early.**_

_**Until later, Xoxo, .fangirl-17 (I changed my pen name yet again.)**_


	13. Celebration Time Maybe?

**So someone sent me a PM and requested some more Sizzy and it was perfect timing. Sorry it's extra long but it is actually essential to the plot. I promise.**

* * *

_Underneath the echoes_

_Buried in the shadows_

_There you are_

_Drawn into your mystery_

_I was just beginning_

_To see your ghost_

_But you must know _

_I'll be here waiting_

_Hoping, praying that_

_The sky will guide you home_

_When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love_

_Hidden in the sun_

_For when the darkness comes_

_Now the door is open _

_The world I knew is broken_

_There's no return_

_Now my heart is not scared_

_Just knowing that you're out there_

_Watching me_

_so believe _

_I'll be here waiting_

_Hoping, praying that_

_The sky will guide you home_

_When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love_

_Hidden in the sun_

_For when the darkness comes_

* * *

Isabelle nearly fell onto the couch. After hours of assisting Magnus, she had done everything. That included holding her _parabatai_'s new born babies. She leaned her head up against Simon. She didn't care that they were over. She just needed a shoulder to lean on. She brought her feet up under her and she fell asleep.

Simon grabbed a blanket from the table and gently laid it over Izzy. He did so carefully as to not wake her. He could only imagine what it was like to help Magnus for hours. He pictured in his mind Izzy holding a baby in her arms. Then he felt a guilty pang in his heart that he would never get to see Izzy having a family. It was all because of him.

He quickly darted his eyes over the people in the room. He couldn't think about the previous night. It would just break his heart all over again. He looked at how happy Jocelyn and Luke were, and then Jordan and Maia. It felt like he was the only guy in the room that was single. Even Alec had left the room to see Magnus.

Simon tried to think of where him and Izzy had ended. She had called him and told that she didn't want to be engaged to a vampire, but when he questioned her last night Izzy had told him that she never called him. That in fact, Izzy had gotten a call from him saying that he didn't want to be married to a Shadowhunter.

He looked down at the girl who had moved from leaning on his shoulder to sleeping in his lap. She was having a dream from the looks of her darting eyelids. She was nibbling on her lips and twitched her nose. He remembered the first night she had fell asleep on him. It was a completely different situation, but Izzy still was the same. Fierce, fiery, and fueled by love. The most notable difference was then, she was being comforted by him after Max's death. Now, she was with him to discuss their complicated relationship.

He gently lifted her head and slid out from under her. He fixed the blanket around her and walked towards the kitchen. He fixed himself a fresh cup of coffee. He sipped it gingerly as he watched his friends. Through the doorway he saw Jace and Clary holding two babies and kissing, then Alec was giving Alec a shoulder massage as they were in a deep conversation, Jordan and Maia were laughing and probably telling bad jokes to each other, then Jocelyn and Luke feeding their baby. Seeing all of them gave him the courage to do something he would have never done otherwise.

Simon set down his coffee mug and woke Isabelle up. She rubbed her eyes to clear them and scowled at Simon. "You woke me up. I was enjoying a nice dream." He pulled on her hand to leave but she stayed on the couch. "I'm not leaving with you Simon. I'm going back to sleep." he gave her a look and picked her up bridal style. He led them into a deserted room and set Izzy down on a chair.

"Izzy, I don't want to be 'just friends' with you. I can't stand it. It drives me crazy to think that some other guy is holding you. I want you. I want you to be only mine. And I know you probably don't care but I'm in love with you. Madly, deeply in love with you Isabelle. So tell me, Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, will you marry me?"

Izzy let out a gasp. Simon was sure that Izzy wasn't expecting this. She took his hands. "Simon, I thought you didn't want to marry me. I thought you said that it made your blood turn to ice to even consider marrying a Shadowhunter."He gave her a nervous laugh.

"Izzy, can't you see? Someone is trying to tear us apart. I would be surprised if you said yes. You have always been too good for me. You always had guys falling for you at every corner. I never even expected you to remember my name when I first saw you."

Simon felt emptiness after he had spilled all of his feelings for Izzy. She just looked at him with blank eyes. Simon got off of his knees and turned to leave the room when he felt a tug. He saw Izzy's freshly manicured hand around his wrist.

"Simon, I love you. It scares the hell out of me, but I do. At some point though we have to realize that this will never work. We're destined to never be together. You have to admit that even if someone else had torn us apart that eventually we would have on our own."

He looked at Izzy with eyes large and full of anger. "Then what were we? Was I just another thing you used to piss of your parents? Did you ever actually love me?" When Izzy didn't reply, Simon yanked his arm out of her grasp. He gave her a disgusted look and left the room.

Izzy pulled her hand back to her. She watched him leave the room. Once Simon was gone, she forced herself to go towards a bed to sit down. She did but ended up curling her body to form a ball. That's when the first tear fell. She tried to choke down the sobs but it just made them louder.

* * *

Jace looked at the smiling Clary and the bundles in her arms. In the crook of each elbow was a tiny bundle. She beckoned him forward and handed him one of the small bodies. He took it from her and was met with the sleepy face of his child. He could only assume that the baby in Clary's arm was identical to the one he had.

He rocked the small body back and forth. He then looked at Clary. She looked exhausted but was still glowing. He gave her a smirk before looking down at the bay and running his finger along the face. He traced the cheekbones, the curve of it's nose, and finally around the Cupid's bow lips. Jace started undoing the blanket and wanted to scream and laugh at the same time.

He had a daughter. She was tiny and had a protruding belly already. He traced his finger down her arm and onto her tiny hand. He let out a gasp as the small fingers grabbed his and circled his fingers.

While looking at the peaceful face, he asked Clary what she had named her. Clary gave him a small laugh. "Jace, I have been on drugs for five hours. What makes you think I've been sane enough to name babies?"

He gave her a laugh back. "I want to name this one Talya. Talya Anne. I like that name. What do you think Clary?" By now he had moved into the seat by her side. She traded babies with him and redid the blanket on Talya.

"It's perfect. What should we name her sister though?" He looked up at her. Her eyes were serious but her hair was pulled into a very quick side braid with hair sticking out and her face was pale. If he didn't know that she would slap him for laughing, he would have.

"How about Shelby?" Clary gave him a are-you-serious look. He started backing up. "What? It's a nice name. And Shelby goes with practically every middle name in the world." Clary just gave him a shake of her head and a kiss on the nose.

"This is why I'm here. So that you don't pick out a cheesy, overused baby name. And before you ask Jace, I will never name my child Shelby. I want her to have a unique name. Like maybe Arianne, or even Fiona." At the end of her speech, she handed him Talya and got up. She went towards the cups on a side table and picked one up at random.

Jace watched her in awe. She had just given birth and Clary was already up and moving. Then a name practically jumped at him. "What about Sirena? It's a unique name. And I already know the perfect middle name. We can name her Sirena Blaire."

Clary wrinkled her nose at him. "Blaire? That sounds like the Blaire Witch Project and I refuse to name my daughter after a horror film. On the other hand, I just can't get into Sirena." She set the now empty cup down and walked towards him but sat on the edge instead of lying down.

Jace let out a frustrated breath. "Then what do you want to name her! You keep shooting down any and all of my ideas!" Clary gave him a few comforting pats on the should and nodded her head along with his words.

"I like the name Miranda. Then we could use Vivienne as her middle name. Miranda Vivienne Lightwood. It's beautiful. Do you like it?" Jace looked at his girlfriend's face and nodded along. He wasn't going to start a fight with her. He gave Clary a kiss on the cheek and handed her the babies back.

"I'm going to tell everyone else that they can come in now if it's okay with you." Clary gave him an approving shake of her head and leaned back onto the bed. He gave her one last glance as he went into the den where everyone else was.

The all looked at him with a sort of excitement. "Clary said you can go see the babies now." At once everyone got up and practically ran into the room with Clary and the kids. Only Jordan lingered behind. He approached Jace after everyone, including Maia, had went to see the newborns. He gave Jace a fist bump as he approached.

"Congrats dude. You're a father. Clary has put an end to your bachelor ways! Who would have thought it." Jace laughed at his silly expression and looked him in the eyes.

"Clary didn't have to get pregnant and have kids to end my bachelor ways. By just showing up she has ended it. You're the only one I would even tell this to, but I honestly think that Clary is the one. She is my soul mate. I'm sure of it."

Jordan then gave him an unexplainable look. "Then why haven't you proposed? She may just take the kids and leave! You need to hurry up Jace. If Clary really is your soul mate then you need to let her know."

Jace shook his head but none the less hugged his buddy. He thanked him for he advice and shooed Jordan into the room with everyone else. He leaned up against the nearest wall and watched the crowd. Everyone was smiling and taking photos of Talya and Miranda. A song popped up in his mind. He couldn't name it but he could only think of how it talked about once you find your soul mate that nothing else mattered. And looking now at Clary, he could only think of how true it was.

He was alone for about five minutes when a very different person appeared next to him. He looked doubtfully at Maryse Lightwood. She had never really been one to show up at a birth. Instead she preferred to show up once you have come home and start fighting again. She gazed down upon Jace with a hidden amusement.

"Jace, I'm proud of you." Jace gave her a double take. She had never told him that she loved him, let alone was proud of him. He looked at her as if she was about to yell "Gotcha!" but instead she stayed quiet. He slowly figured out that the reason she didn't say anything afterwards was because she really was proud of him.

"Thank you. It was really nice of you to show up though. Why are you here Maryse?" Maryse gave him a sad- almost guilty- look before she took a step away.

"I am here on business from the Clave. They have just now received word about the children and they are worried that the babies might be too powerful. The Clave has sent me to collect them so that they may be tested upon."

Jace gave her a guilty look and pushed her away. "No! I haven't even had my children for an hour and you want to take them away? Go away Maryse. Tell the Clave that they can screw themselves. I will never just sign my children over so that they can become lab experiments." Jace's voice had come from shouting to an eerie scary calm.

Maryse now was pleading completely. "Its for the best Jace. Honestly, if you don't send them to the Clave now then they'll be hunted down for the rest of their lives! Just let me take them for you!" Jace just shook his head at the only motherly figure he had ever known as he led her out of the door.

Maryse turned towards him again at the door. "Jace, you are making a mistake. Just give me the children! The tests will be over within two years! I promise that it won't hurt them! Will you please just trust me on this?"

Jace gave her a bitter laugh and moved to shut the door but Maryse put her foot in between the door and it's frame. Her voice came out more quietly this time as she pleaded with him even more. "At least think about Jace! Let me talk to Clary. She'll understand more than you. It won't hurt to talk about it. And even if you don't let me take them to Alicante, they would be shunned. The twins would never become Shadowhunters because if they are not tested then the Clave would have their marks removed. They would be belittled to no more than just Mundanes with the Sight."

He gave her another bitter laugh then spit at her feet. "You are telling me that either I give up my children for years- _years_ Maryse!- or have them join the Mundane world? In that case, I would rather Tayla and Miranda become mundies then test subjects. Clary was a mundie for 15 years and yet she is a much better Shadowhunter than anyone I've met! Now leave Maryse before I call out the three werewolves, a biased warlock, and a vampire who will not hesitate to rip you to shreds if you threaten Clary or the girls again."

He gave one last pitying glance before he slammed the door between them and locked it. He would never let the Clave take his babies. But Maryse was right when she said that they will always be hunted down. Jace just had to make sure that they were never found.

* * *

***Bonus Fact*- The baby names I picked out have strange meanings.**

**Miranda is of Latin origin and means "Admirable".**  
**Vivienne is of French origin and means "Alive".**

**Talya is of American origin and means "Taylor (Tailor) and Ayla (Oak Tree or Moonglow- Two different origins)".**  
**Anne is of Hebrew origin and means "Gracious, Merciful".**

**The babies are here now . I am sooo excited to get to write about them. On the other hand, can you believe Maryse?** **What kind of person takes away little babies!? So review and tell me your opinions on why you think she's doing this.**

**The song above is "When The Darkness Comes" by Colbie Caillat and is actually on the TMI:CoB movie soundtrack. I just heard it and thought that it was super pretty and perfect for this chapter.**

**Thank you so much to all of the new favorited people for this story :) It gives me the inspiration to continue.**

**On the upcoming chapters, I am actually going to try and do a chapter on purely Malec or Sizzy and dedicate them. It will be relevant to the story, I promise. **

**I want to thank my two amazing Betas _SailorVegeta13_ and _ThisIsLaur_ because four other eyes help make this story more amazing than I could do on my own.**

**Until later, PinkPanda**


	14. Chapter 15 Teaser

**Hi :) So I know I'm being cruel by updating this finally and doing an update during the week. I thought about the guests who don't have an account but like following this story. I remembered how hard it was to follow without an account. So every Saturday I will post a teaser of the story and any updates about what might be happening. To start this weekly update off will be this snippet of chapter 14- _"Suspictions"_.**

* * *

"Jace, it's your sister. She's not going to steal Miranda and hand her over to the Clave." Jace gave Clary a glare.

"Your point is? Maryse was my mother but she was perfectly fine with taking my daughters- _her_ granddaughters- over to the Clave." Clary gave him a little 'humph' as she took the paper shopping bags into the living room where Talya was still sleeping.

"Jace, have you forgotten that she is the Institute head here? It's her duty to follow out any dirty business of the Clave. If she doesn't, they remove her and give it to those hideous people in London who keep trying to control us. So she came here as a Shadowhunter bound by duty, not as an unloving mother." Izzy reminded him.

Jace went to the coat rack and picked up his oversized hoodie. Clary had just been wearing it so it had her pleasant smell on it- vanilla, paint, and something else sweet. But then again it may have just been her sweet personality.

"I'm tired babe. I'm heading out to get some coffee and take-out. I'll see you in an hour." He had slid the hood into its place and was out the door. He heard Clary yell out a goodbye to him and he was in the flurry not a minute later. He walked towards the subway and entered a train heading towards the upper east side. The exact opposite of where he told Clary he'd be.

* * *

**Ta-da! So what do you think is going on? Is Jace really going on a food call? Or is it something more? Let me know in the reviews! More reviews makes me happier and more inspired :) **

***Side note- Anyone who also reads my other story will know from the A/N that I'm going on vacation within the next week. I will upload the next chapter of this story hopefully by August but I'm only 3/4 of the way and it still needs to be checked by my crazy amazy betas. When I get back from my vacay I hope I will be inspired enough to write an extra-long chapter or maybe even two. Who knows?**

**Review, review, review!**

**Xoxo, _PinkPanda_**


	15. Seeds of Doubt

**Yay for making me inspired enough to post the rest of the chapter tonight! And big thanks to my amazing betas for editing this quickly! Without them my story would be a mess!**

* * *

_Yellow diamonds in the light_

_Now we're standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine_

_What it takes to come alive_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_Shine a light through an open door_

_Love and life I will divide_

_Turn away 'cause I need you more_

_Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

* * *

Jace was going bat ship crazy. Clary had left with Izzy over three hours ago to go baby shopping, thus leaving the twins with Jace. He had changed their diapers for what seemed the millionth time and he held the dirty thing in front of him. We are going to potty train them early he decided in his mind. The constant diaper changes where disgusting.

After discarding the gross plastic, he went to check up on Talya. She was sleeping blissfully in a make shift bed on Magnus' living chairs. Ever since Maryse had told him about the Clave and Jace refused, the babies weren't allowed to enter the Institute. Magnus had overheard this and offered the new parents a place to stay until they had an apartment of their own.

He held his baby in a cradling position as he lifted her up. He quickly put her down in a play area on the floor where her sister was. The still sleepy infant curled up on the soft blanket and turned away from Jace. A few seconds later he heard her precious snores. They weren't the kind that old men had that were creepy but instead sweet and quiet. Like everything the twins did, Jace was transfixed by her snores. He was pretty sure he spent five minutes watching her small chest go up and down with her breathing.

Miranda's shrill cry made his attention come back to the world. She had accidentally hit her head on a couch. He found her and starting rocking her back and forth. He sang to her a lullaby Izzy had taught him before leaving. Slowly but surely Miranda's tears came to a slow then eventually stopped completely. Her eyes were staring at him with expectancy. They were much to his distaste the same shade of gold that he had. Jace would rather his daughters turn out to look just like Clary. At first he thought he was lucky when Talya had emerald eyes but Miranda opened her eyes after Talya. They were amber pools.

It freaked them out at first but Magnus explained that they were fraternal twins, not identical. That meant that they could have the same features except different colors. He looked into the little pupils of hers. He saw a happy future for Miranda. He told Clary about the Clave and Maryse after their friends left. She was devastated but listened as he explained their two choices. It didn't take much for Clary to determine she would rather they were Mundanes as well.

He frowned to himself. Why couldn't he stay focused on one thing right now? It was like he kept drifting into la la land. He heard the door slam shut and let out a breath of air. Finally Clary was home! He didn't bother put down Miranda and walked in to greet Clary.

Her hair was wild from the blowing February winds. The normally pale cheeks were tinted the same light pink as the tip of her nose. She gave him a small smile. He recognized it immediately as the one she always wore after shopping with Izzy. They looked into each others eyes and where cut off by a clearing throat.

Jace looked behind Clary and saw Isabelle. "Hi Jace. Glad to see you missed me. Anyways, we got new clothes for the twins. And speaking of the twins, gimme!" She motioned to him to pass over Miranda and he eyed her. Clary walked forward and took the little girl from his arms. She gave him a quick kiss before handing over her child.

"Jace, it's your sister. She's not going to steal Miranda and hand her over to the Clave." Jace gave Clary a glare.

"Your point is? Maryse was my mother but she was perfectly fine with taking my daughters- _her_ granddaughters- over to the Clave." Clary gave him a little 'humph' as she took the paper shopping bags into the living room where Talya was still sleeping.

"Jace, have you forgotten that she is the Institute head here? It's her duty to follow out any dirty business of the Clave. If she doesn't, they remove her and give it to those hideous people in London who keep trying to control us. So she came here as a Shadowhunter bound by duty, not as an unloving mother." Izzy reminded him.

Jace went to the coat rack and picked up his over sized hoodie. Clary had just been wearing it so it had her pleasant smell on it- vanilla, paint, and something else sweet. But then again it may have just been her sweet personality.

"I'm tired babe. I'm heading out to get some coffee and take-out. I'll see you in an hour." He had slid the hood into its place and was out the door. He heard Clary yell out a goodbye to him and he was in the flurry not a minute later. He walked towards the subway and entered a train heading towards the upper east side. The exact opposite of where he told Clary he'd be.

* * *

The guy laughed silently as the blonde Shadowhunter went into the subway. This was going to be too easy. He stood far from the new father and pulled the small object from his pocket. The cigars were attached by ribbon to a slip of paper. On it was his informant's curly yet elegant handwriting. _Congratulations! It's a girl! _He scoffed and got ready to leave.

The subway car pulled to a stop and he moved with the throng of people. When the blond wasn't looking, he dropped it onto his lap. The Shadowhunter was so lost in focus he didn't notice it. The guy stepped onto the platform and watched through the windows as the blonde broke from his thoughts and saw the cigars. The kid's body spoke of being in control but his eyes betrayed the posture. They were wide with fear.

The guy started moving up the stairs to New York's busy streets. He didn't want to be underground for longer than he had to. He went up to the edge of the street and whistled loud. A taxi came to a shrieking halt for him. He slid into the backseat and gave directions to Taki's. He was in the mood for a certain blonde waitress.

* * *

Clary was sitting on the couch folding a new outfit when Izzy snapped her head up. There was something sharp in her eyes. "Where is Jace going again?"

Clary shrugged and told her in a bored tone, "To get coffee and take-out."

Izzy narrowed her eyes at Clary. "You order take-out over the phone and it's delivered to your house. Why would he be lying about where he was going?Unless he's going somewhere to see someone. And the mentioned someone is a person he doesn't want you to know about."

Clary looked at Izzy. She tried to hide the fear in her eyes about what Isabelle was saying. Still Izzy had planted a seed of doubt in her mind._ Could it be possible that Jace had a mistress? Why would he? Was he really disgusted by the babies?_ Then she slowly realized what Izzy was implying. Jace would never be able to completely leave his bachelor life. That for as long as they are together, he would always have his second life.

She put down the folded up jumper and looked out the window. Snow was falling freely. She thought she saw a shadow by the street corner watching her but it was just a shadow. Clary's breaths became short and jagged. She knew she was hyperventilating. She knew she needed to breathe but she could. Her entire life was crashing down around her.

She didn't remember falling to her knees. One second she was standing and the next she was on the dirty floor with a serious pain at the back of her head. Black dots started swimming into her vision. Clary batted her eyes trying to calm down it wasn't helping. The dots were becoming bigger. Her breath slowed down to her barely taking in any oxygen. The last thing she saw was Izzy putting the babies in coats.

* * *

Isabelle started pushing the stroller with Talya and Miranda down the curb faster. She needed to get to the Institute soon. She looked down at the two little girls. They were sleeping like angels. She thought that Jace was crazy when he picked them over being a Shadowhunter but she saw also why he did. They were precious. _Stop it Izzy! You have to do the job you were told to!_ A voice screamed in her mind.

She pulled her eyes away from the babies to the church in front of her. Izzy opened the gates in a tizzy and walked up the steps. She had ditched the stroller a block back and was carrying the girls in her arms. She kicked the door opened and ran to the elevator. Tears where forming in her eyes from betraying her _parabatai_ and was suppose to care about their happiness as much as she cares about her own. It was painful but necessary that the twins go to the Clave for testing though.

The elevator let out a ding as it opened up to the hallway that was practically the center of the entire conclave. Maryse stood with a carrier built for two. Izzy gave her Talya and Miranda that backed away. She didn't want to be there when a portal was opened to Idris. Or when Jace and Clary both came to understand what had been done. Maryse gave her daughter a nod of approval but Isabelle shook her head. She had to leave New York, and soon.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! So many feels went through me while writing it. And then my beta was surprised too. But it was awesome. Every effort went into creating it. Like i put my other story on hold for it. Let me tell you, not everyone liked that. Especially it's fans.**

**I didn't care however. Sometimes i like this story more than my other. **

**Not always though. Only right now i do. Too bad for them.**

**But onto more important subjects. All of the chapters are receiving low reviews. Due to that fact i decided that in one month when i return to school i will not be continuing this.**

* * *

** Some other news is that there is a clue about upcoming chapters in the above content! Leave me a note in the reviews or PM if you think you know what it is!**

**The song above is "We found Love" by Rihanna. It just kind of got stuck in my head while writing this chapter.**

**Review, review, review!**

**Until later, PinkPanda**


	16. The Aftermath of Hurricane Izzy

_All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before_

_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

_Is green eyes and freckles in your smile_

_In the back of my mind making me feel like_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_

_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_

_Taking flight, making me feel like_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

* * *

Jace walked up to the office in the condominium building. The receptionist kept staring him down but he just wanted to gag. He was here to buy an apartment for him and his girlfriend. Did she really have to eye him like he was the last cupcake at a little kids party? She sent him into the office where the building's manager was.

He was a short, fat man with balding grey hair. The plaque on his desk read Axel Mortmain. He was buzzing with excitement and shook Jace's hand fast. "Welcome Nephilim. I am truly honored you want to stay here. You see, we have an exclusive discount for Shadowhunters."

Axel led him to a wooden desk and started showing Jace a packet on ownership privileges and all. Finally Jace held his hand up to stop him. He was about to burst with giddiness Jace could tell.

"Mr. Mortmain, I just want to know how much it will cost me." Mortmain deflated as Jace interrupted him and then inflated again as he took in Jace's words. He quickly pulled out a sheet and instructed Jace to fill it out. Jace whistled at the options. He finally just decided to buy the penthouse.

He signed the form and started writing out a check for the first month's rent and deposit. Sadly, Clary and him were 1.4 million dollars poorer. On the other hand, they had a home finally. He thanked Axel after he had the keys and move in information in hand. Jace moved through the door and back into the busy streets of the Upper East Side. He was now a resident of the snotty district. Jace hailed a cab and gave the driver directions back to Magnus' loft.

* * *

He sensed something was wrong when he opened the door and heard not giggles or cries from the girls. He shut the door behind him and fully locked it. He entered the ghost apartment and saw a still figure on the den floor. His heart skipped a beat. That was never a good sign.

He went forward and saw the crumpled body of Clary. She had distorted eyes but didn't look injured. He scooped his hands underneath her and picked Clary up gently. It made him sick to see how dead she looked. Jace took her body over to the couch and he set her down on her stomach. He would need to take a scan of her body to figure out where she was hit.

He lifted her shirt up to examine her lower back and it seemed fine. He moved up her spine and to her neck. At the base of her next, not high enough to kill her, was a nasty forming bruise. It was an oval shape that looked like it was either a vase or a bowl that caused it. Jace turned Clary back over so that her neck was resting upon an ice pack. He then got up and looked for the girls. He wouldn't be surprised if someone had hurt Clary for the babies.

After a clean sweep of the apartment, he figured out that they were indeed, missing. He sent out a wave of profanities before grabbing his phone. Where the hell were Alec or Magnus? Especially he wondered where Isabelle was. She wouldn't have attack Clary but she also wouldn't let someone else do that to her _parabatai_. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice was whispering _"Wouldn't she though? Isabelle was alone with Clary and the girls. She had the perfect opportunity to retrieve the twins for her mommy."_

Jace wanted to ignore the voice but at the same time it made sense. Isabelle would do anything for the Clave, much less Maryse. Then she was alone with Clary for nearly an hour while he was out buying the penthouse. She was the only person who knew how to take Clary by surprise in a fight. Jace suddenly started dialing her number. He needed to find out quickly whether or not Izzy was up to this.

The phone continued to ring but never answered. Jace frowned. Izzy always picked up when called. He tried her cell again but no answer. Between calls, he heard a quiet moan of pain. He hit the end button on his phone and walked to where Clary was.

She was trying to sit up but was failing horribly. Jace ran to her side and gently helped her sit up against the pillows. She was moaning and rubbing the back of her neck with one hand then her eyes in the other. He pulled her hands away and to her lap. He held her tiny doll-like hands in his and was rubbing circles into the back of them. She gave him a scared look because he only did this when there was bad news.

"Jace, what's wrong?" He felt a sharp pain in his heart. Her voice was one of a scared child. It reminded him of Max shortly before he had left Alicante to hunt down Valentine. It was also shortly before Max had been murdered by Jonathan. The last words Jace had ever heard Max say were "Jace, what's wrong?" he scolded himself for remembering his little brother. It was stupid to think about when Clary was right in front of him.

"Clary, Talya and Miranda are missing. Do you remember what happened?" Clary gave him a look of confusion. That was never a good sign to Jace.

"Jace, what are you talking about? Who are Talya and Miranda? And why are we in Magnus' loft? I need to get back to my fiancée. I need to return to Texas Jace. I hope you find whoever Talya and Miranda are, but I need to leave."

Jace couldn't breathe. It felt as if someone had kicked him in his lungs. He couldn't speak either. Clary didn't remember the past 8 months. It was like a whole had opened in his heart and the blood was gushing through too fast. He fell down on his knees. Clary thought that she was still engaged to Will. She didn't remember being pregnant or giving birth to their children.

"Clary, you were hit in the head. Do you know what day it is?" She gave him a shake of her head in response for no. He let out a slow breath before he tried to explain. "Clary, you broke the engagement off in September. We started dating again not long after then you found out that you were… I don't know how to say this… Pregnant. You gave birth to the babies about a week ago. Talya and Miranda are our children."  
Clary gave him a dirty look before she tried to get off of the couch. "Jace Lightwood, I know you would sink to some pretty deep lows, but never would I have thought that you would claim I had your children! And why would I ever break up with Will? He is my future."

Jace felt another stab in his heart. She was walking towards her shoes but Jace grabbed her arm. "Wait Clary, I have proof! Just wait a second!" She narrowed her eyes but stayed as he released his grip on her. She popped her hip to the side, crossed her arms in front of her chest, and definitely held her chin up.

Jace pulled out his phone and opened it to his latest wallpaper. It was a photo of him, Clary, and the girls that someone had taken a day or two after they were born. Clary looked at the photo. For a second, astonishment crossed her face and Jace thought she believed him. Then it went back to a slab of stone.

"You could have photo-shopped me into this for all I know. I want better proof. Now." Jace wanted to balk at her commands. He didn't even know what photo-shop was! He set into his phone for more photos and found one that they had taken shortly after Paris. She gave it another look before talking.

"Jace, I will never believe any of your photos. I want someone I trust to tell me that you aren't lying."Jace raised is hands an grabbed his hair as if he was going to pull it out. Why can't she trust him? Because you broke her heart once, so why wouldn't you do it again? The damn whisper from earlier cooed into his mind.

He grabbed the phone and stated dialing Luke's number. He normally didn't call him but Jace was sure he was the only person Clary would always trust completely. The phone finally connected and started ringing one, two, four times before he picked up. Jace turned the phone onto speaker so she could hear everything.

"Hey Luke, we have a problem. Clary has amnesia." He heard Luke laugh and ask if he was kidding.

"Just please come over to Magnus' loft and speak to her. She was hit on the head and it destroyed her memory of the past 9 months. Hurry please."

Luke agreed and ended the call. Clary had by now went back to the couch and sat down. She put her head in her palms right before Jace heard small sobs of crying. He mentally kicked himself. He hadn't wanted to hurt her by calling Luke. He went right by her and started rubbing her back. He wasn't good around crying girls but he hoped that Clary was as easy to comfort as Izzy.

They sat in silence before Luke knocked. Jace called out for him to come in and he found his way to the two. Clary lifted her puffy red eyes to his and burst out in cries again. Jace got up and met Luke at the archway into the room. He quickly briefed Luke on what happened the entire day.

Luke nodded in understanding as Jace decided to leave him and Clary alone. Jace walked out and put on his winter gear. He spared one last glance before he made his way out into the streets. He wasn't sure where he feet where taking him until he found him in the front of the building where he had just bought an apartment.

He walked inside and into the elevator as he made his way to go checkout his new penthouse. The doorman opened the elevator for Jace and he stepped into the room.

* * *

**So sorry for the delay of the next chapter!**

**I have been busy doing last minute packing for my vacation all week. It has been crazy hetic and I was shortly consumed by writer's block.**

**The clue from the last chapter was the strange and weird sentences that started off the author's note. The clue itself was: ISABELLE IS NOT BAD. No one got it though :/**

**So I leave at around eight in the morning tomorrow so hopefuly this will have been edited by my most wonderful Beta tonight. If not, you readers will have to wait until I get there and they hopefully have wifi, if not then you will just have to wait until the ninth or tenth of August.**

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! They are keeping me motivated to write.**

**Thank you as well to all of the followers and favoriteurs. You make me believe in my story is good enough to be wanted.**

**Until later, PinkPanda**


	17. Wake Me Up

_I need your love_

_I need your time_

_When everything's wrong_

_You make it right_

_I feel so high_

_I come alive_

_I need to be free with you tonight_

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_I take a deep breath every time I pass your door_

_I know you're there but I can't see you anymore_

_And that's the reason_

_You're in the dark_

_I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart_

_And I feel so helpless here_

_Watch my eyes are filled with fear_

_Tell me do you feel the same_

_Hold me in your arms again_

_I need your love_

_I need your time_

_When everything's wrong_

_You make it right_

_I feel so high_

_I come alive_

_I need to be free with you tonight_

_I need your love_

* * *

Clary tried to sit still while Luke told her a much more condensed version of what Jace had said. She uncrossed the crossed her ankles once again. Luke was telling her the impossible. She could never be as stupid as to fall for Jace's tricks again.

"Are you lying to me Luke?" Clary asked with wide eyes. He sighed and put his face in his hands. She recognized the deep lines that form on his forehead when he was trying not to yell. He lifted his head up and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why would I lie to you Clary? What would that gain me?"

Clary turned her head away in embarrassment. She didn't want to doubt Luke but it was hard not to. She had woken up in Magnus' loft with Jace over her telling Clary that she was back together with him and that she had given birth a week ago. This had pissed her off. Clary would know if she was a mother.

"I'm sorry Luke but today really hasn't been my finest."

Luke got up and brushed nonexistent dirt off of his jeans. He gave her a goodbye and abruptly left. She was alone in the loft she had always hidden at.

She felt the familiar burn at the back of her eyes that was her telltale sign she was going to cry. Clary hastily wiped her eyes and stood up. She needed a major distraction.

In the end she decided upon a shower. She had burned cookies because of thinking so much she had not heard the timer go off. Then watching TV had been a disaster because all that was on was horrible romance movies like _The Notebook _and _Letters to Juliet_.

She entered the bathroom and turned on the hot water to full blast. Clary grabbed her phone at last minute and turned on her music. The first song as soon as she got in started. It was one that she couldn't recognize. It was a familiar voice but she had never heard the song.

Halfway through she guessed the title was "True Love". It was repeated enough in the song. The song ended and another began. But still the song's message rang through her ears.

_You're an asshole but I love you_

_And you make me so mad I ask myself_

_Why I'm still here, or where could I go_

_You're the only love I've ever known_

It sounded like her and Jace. He pissed her off but at the same time she could never forget him. When she met Will, he was really only ever her rebound. Then when she learned about Sebastian from Izzy, she had almost broke up with Will. That's when she heard moaning and then Izzy yelling at Jace to get a room and Clary knew it was hopeless.

After all, why would he still want Clary? He had made it obvious in Alicante that he didn't love her anymore. That was really and truly the only reason she had stayed with Will. If her mind had ever a second of doubt that she was still in love with Jace, she would kiss Will.

As she lathered the shampoo in her hair, Clary couldn't help but wonder about what Jace and Luke had told her. If she couldn't even recognize the songs on her phone, then could it be true? Would it be possible that I really had dated Jace and bore children? Was it possible that everything he claimed was my new life?

Clary shrugged as she rinsed the soap out of her hair. She didn't need to really be thinking about this. Wasn't the whole point of this shower to not think of him? Clary let out a scream and slipped on the slippery porcelain bottom. She felt her head against the cold walls as black spots went in and out of her vision. How the hell did those get there? She really couldn't figure anything out.

There was a figure above her. It was big and bulky. There was a flash of white and black as she was being picked up. Was it an angel? She couldn't tell. She finally gave up against fighting the pain and let go. She saw a bright white light and Clary started going towards it. Maybe if she reached it then she wouldn't be in so much pain.

She neared the light and reached forward. As her fingertips were just about to touch it, it backed away. A voice spoke in her mind. It wasn't really a voice though. It was light the melodic music coming from a church. It made her feel relaxed.

_Child, your time is not here yet. You still have things to accomplish. _Clary let out a groan. She didn't want to work anymore. She wanted to go to sleep.

"But I don't want to! I want to just die! I just want to go away. Life is too complicated," she finished in a loud voice.

The melodic voice spoke again. _But Clarissa, death is much worse. You were given a gift at birth from the angels. You know need to live and learn about them. You need to embrace them. Angels are staring to die. You must continue their legacy. From what as been predicted, Clarissa, you are the last angel. _

Clary let out a little gasp as a new light started to fill her vision. Was it possible that she was an angel? But that would be impossible. She was the daughter of Jocelyn Fairchild and, as much as it pained her to admit, Valentine Morgenstern.

Her eyes burst open. She immediately saw blue and endless sunshine. The next thing she sensed was salty air. As her last sense became clear, she heard seagulls. Wait, why do I hear seagulls? She quickly thought. Clary was in New York. There was no sunny skies or seagulls in New York.

Clary quickly tried to sit up but was held back by a strap across the bottom of her chest. She looked side to side and saw that her hands were tied down too. Clary next tried to kick her feet but there was manacles on her ankles. Clary let out a small scream. She did not need to have another year of her life as a complete blank.

Apparently someone heard her scream and they busted through the door. They were tall with a stocky build. But what truly surprised her was the white blonde hair and black eyes. Clary stifled a gasp. It was Sebastian.

She took a deep breath. She couldn't have him see how scared she was. Attempting to cover it with humor, she gave him a smile and asked, "How many times are you going to kidnap me? Because honestly, this is so unoriginal. Kind of like dad, don't you think?"

Sebastian gave her a nasty snort. "When you act like Jocelyn, then I have to do some of the things Valentine did. See, I'm not as stupid as to think that you won't run. After all, that's why you are chained up."

Clary let out a sigh. She was sick of his mind games. "Where are we? If you are going to kidnap me again, I want to know where we are."

Sebastian walked to a table she didn't see and pulled off a syringe. It had a long needle and was full of a sickly green color liquid. Clary's breath hitched as he came closer and held it against her skin. He gave another nasty chuckle as the needle slid into her arm. It was cold and she could feel it moving around in her veins.

He finally found where he wanted it to go and started pushing down to inject the liquid. It felt slimy and just wrong. He finished quickly and then threw away the empty syringe. Clary felt her blood start growing ice cold. Panic set in.

"What did you do? What was in that?" Her body started involuntarily doing spasms. She was in no control of her body.

Sebastian walked towards the door but stopped once it was open. "Maybe you will learn better than your mother to keep your mouth shut. And enjoy the dreams." He turned and exited, leaving an terrified Clary in his dust.

She felt a sharp pain and saw the color red everywhere. She couldn't see anything.

Clary shot up and looked around. She wasn't strapped down but rather in Jace's arms on the couch at Magnus' loft. Jace gently rocking her back and forth. She felt her heart calming down. Jace was rubbing calming circles on her palms.

Jace looked at her with worried eyes. He was asking her if she was okay but Clary couldn't answer. She looked down at her wrist where she had received that horrible shot. It wasn't there. She turned and buried her head in Jace's chest.

They sat there together like that for a few hours. She was mentally and physically exhausted. Finally Jace looked at her with a certain protectiveness.  
"What happened Clary? I came home and saw you in a puddle of blood." Clary let out a laugh that came out a nasty sound.

She managed to whisper water hoping that Jace understood. He nodded and got up, walking towards the kitchen. He returned with a diet Fanta. Jace mumbled a sorry but Clary took it thirstily. She was frankly too tired and thirsty to care about the soda's cardboard taste.

Once she had drank the entire can, Clary decided to talk about her dream. "It was so weird Jace. I mean, I remember Izzy saying something like 'Sorry' I think then everything is fuzzy. I woke up but I didn't remember anything, even you. Lastly, I ended up on Sebastian's ship or something and he injected me with this liquid."

Jace gave Clary a worried look. "Clary, you remember your dream much more clearly than you should. That's dangerous. You need to visit the silent city about it. If it was a harmless dream than you would have never had it long enough to receive the shot."

Clary was finally in a sitting position when she looked around. Rubbing her head, she asked Jace, "Where are the twins?" He gave her another glance.

"That's why I freaked out. You were in a puddle of blood and the girls were gone." It was at this particular moment that Simon busted the door down and walked in. He would look calm to anyone's eyes, but to Clary he wasn't. She saw how he drummed his fingers against his legs and how he was taking breaths even though he was a vampire.

"Has either one of you seen Isabelle, Magnus, or Alec?"

"No, but may I ask why you want my sister?" Clary slapped Jace lightly on his leg at his snaky reply.

"You don't always have to be an overprotective asshat," she quietly whispered in his ear.

Simon heard them of course and realized a snort. "Well I just wanted to inform you that they are all M.I.A. Izzy called me about fifteen minutes ago and said to me she was sorry repeatedly than told me to apologize to you. Then she proceeded to tell me to tell Magnus and Alec that the twins were left in the sanctuary at the Institute."

* * *

**Hahahaha! Another cliffy! I feel evil C:**

**On a good note, at least we know that Clary was in a dream and not amnesia. When I wrote that part, it was very, _very_ loosely based on **_The Vow_**.**

**The song above is "I Need Your Love" by Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding. And I forgot to mention it in the last Author's Note but the song at the begining of Chapter 15 is "Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. Then the song mentioned in the scene where Clary takes a shower is "True Love" by P!nk.**

**Towards my personal life, my vacay is over. It was really fun because the suite I stayed in was near the activity center so I got to do stuff. I played putt putt (I am absolutley horrible at it), ping pong (I'm so proud of myself for actually hitting the ball!), tennis, BINGO (I won a game of blackout where you have to have every number called and got a giant orange Pixi Stik. It was delicious!), and mostly went swimming a lot.**

**Also, I got to go zipline and do a glass bottom boat tour. I have a fear of heights and nearly had a heart attack just climbing up to do the zipline. The glass bottom boat tour was really cool so I recomend you do one if you ever get the chance.**

**The wifi was horrid though. That, and the fact I was too lazy the entire time to write, is the reason it has been almost two weeks since an update. I'm sorry about that.**

**So anyways, I have freshman orientation on the 22nd :P I hear high school sucks. If any of you lovely readers are in high school, please PM or review and tell me if I should be worried. Then school starts on the 26th. My district really does adore doing things at last minute.**

**But I don't think you guys care about my life.**

**R&R! I got so many reviews for the last chapter and it was amzing! I adore reviews! They make me write more.**

***Warning about updates- I go back to school in minus two weeks. It is going to be hetic until then and for about a month after. I will write and update if I can but no promises. I have commitments to five AP classes first. That means it may be the middle of September or October before another update.**

**Have hope my lovelies! I do because a little hope is effective.**

**(Any _Hunger Games_ fans will get that joke.)**

**~PinkPanda**


	18. A Sizzy Bonus Chapter

**To everyone who was hoping that this was a new chapter, sorry to disappoint but it isn't. I was touched by the 50 reviews and this story just got 12,000 views so wrote a Sizzy bonus scene. It takes place on the night Clary gives birth. I remember in that chapter that I mentioned that they arrived together but had recently been in a fight. This is what happened. I don't know if I want to make what happened on this night important or not, but it does explain any Sizzy questions.**

* * *

_I'd like to say we gave it a try_

_I'd like to blame it all on life_

_Maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie_

_And we can deny it as much as we want_

_But in time our feelings will show_

_'Cause sooner or later_

_We'll wonder why we gave up_

_The truth is everyone knows_

_Almost, almost is never enough_

_So close to being in love_

_If I would have known that you wanted me_

_The way I wanted you_

_Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart_

_But right here in each others arms_

_Here we almost, we almost knew what love was_

_But almost is never enough_

* * *

Izzy was fidgeting when Simon opened the door. He hadn't really seen her since the engagement was broken. She had come by and dropped off the ring before running back to her precious Institute. Now here she was in a trench coat, hair soaked and in damp curls, and with a puddle collecting at her feet. Huh, she must have just came out of the rain.

He wasn't impressed though. She won't talk to him so he wouldn't either. Simon walked out into the hall and leaned up against the door once it was closed. "Do you need something Isabelle? Or are you just here to rip out my non-beating heart and smash it to pieces again? If that's so, please come back another time." He was going to walk in and slam the door in her face but a cold wet hand stopped him.

"Simon, wait. I'm so sorry. You don't understand it though. I had to break it off with you. Or else…" This was all it took for Simon to snap. He was so close to literally biting her head off.

"What the hell don't I understand Isabelle Sophia Lightwood?!" he yelled at her. Simon watched with part glee and part remorse as she flinched back at her full name. He was still in that awkward breakup stage where he wanted to watch her burn in Hell but also he still loved her. After all, it was Isabelle who had been with him during some hard stuff. Once Clary took off, Isabelle had came to him first. Their relationship was extremely bittersweet to him still.

She looked dumbstruck as he gave her the final chance. Simon was sick of playing her head games. Making sure that she was as hurt as him, he gave her a once over then gave a cruel laugh.

"You know, I keep trying to see what it was about you that I actually thought was hot." He watched slightly as tears welled up in her eyes. She was starting to pale from my comment. The entire world seemed to hold still as it waited for Izzy's reply. He probably would have gotten it if Jordan hadn't decided to come home right that second.

He came into the hallway with a goofy grin on his face. Somehow Jordan did not notice or he just ignored the thick tension all around them. He walked towards the two and looked at Izzy again. "You should come inside Izzy. By the looks of how wet you are, I would think that you could catch pneumonia."

Jordan then motioned Simon to open the door. He did so and fitfully pulled Isabelle in too. However much he hated her, there was still a part of him that did truly love her. It was only a small part but it would only ever belong to Isabelle, just like a piece of his heart was Clary's only.

Once she was inside, Simon handed her one of his shirts which caused Izzy to raise one of her delicate eyebrows. "I don't understand Simon. One moment you are screaming that you hate me and then next thing I know you are telling me to strip off all of my clothes. Which is it Simon because I am utterly confused."

"Well if it was completely up to me," he said while staring daggers at Jordan before returning his gaze to her, "You would be out on the freezing cold streets right now. The shirt is because we need to wash and dry your clothes so that you don't get sick. I would advise you however to take a hot shower first."

With that, he left the room. Simon went towards the kitchen and he grabbed the first bottle of blood. He hadn't ate in a few days and with a bitchy Izzy in the living room, he was about to attack her. Simon would do it too but that would involve not only cleaning for hours but a super long and boring lecture from Jordan.

* * *

Izzy didn't know what to expect when she found herself at Simon's doorstep. Maybe a little yelling and then like a passionate make up make out session? But him scolding her was definitely something unexpected. Izzy had been walking towards his apartment when the sky ripped open and started pouring down on New York. She had the misfortune unlike other New Yorkers to have not checked the weather and had been stuck without an umbrella.

That was how she found herself creating a puddle as Simon continued his rant. Izzy would occasionally try to interrupt and defend her honor but he wouldn't listen. Simon was almost done and about to send her back into the freezing cold rain when Jordan came home. While Simon stood and pouted, Jordan let Izzy in claiming it was for her health. She had read between the lines though and heard, "You are a Shadowhunter and it is against the Accords to deny you board and nutrition." She guessed that someone hadn't informed Simon yet that he couldn't deny her shelter and food.

Izzy thought it was a stupid law at first but she couldn't help but bask in it's glory at the moment. She followed her ex into his home. Simon left her standing awkwardly in the middle of the room which was strange. Izzy had never actually been awkward. She was instead either elegant and graceful or the life of the party.

Simon came back a few seconds later with on of his giant gamer shirts. Izzy tried to make him laugh or at least speak by finally joking. "I don't understand Simon. One moment you are screaming that you hate me and then next thing I know you are telling me to strip off all of my clothes. Which is it Simon because I am utterly confused."

He gave her a grunt and his reply hurt her. "Well if it was completely up to me, you would be out on the freezing cold streets right now. The shirt is because we need to wash and dry your clothes so that you don't get sick. I would advise you however to take a hot shower first."

He left once again and Izzy took a deep breath and remembered the words going through her head before she had knocked. _It can't get any worse, only better. _She let out a silent laugh. This was definitely worse.

* * *

Simon rested in the living room. For once Isabelle had listened and went to take a shower. Her highness however wanted to be a bitch and went into Simon's shower. He was fuming when she who shall not be named came into the living room. It didn't help that Simon forgot to give her pants so that her milky white legs were showing.

She cleared her throat awkwardly and looked down at the floor. It caused Simon to notice that she wasn't wearing any makeup at all. It caused his still heart to beat. She finally looked at Simon and both wished they could of died on the spot how embarrassed they were. Isabelle broke the silence as usual.

"I just put my clothes in the washer. They should be done completely in two hours." Simon nodded and was about to go back to Call of Duty when a thought occurred to him. He got up and walked towards her. When Simon went to reach for her wrist, he noticed her flinch back slightly. That one simple movement made him regret yelling at her.

He took a step away from her. "Do you want some take out Izzy? I'm pretty sure I have a menu for Chinese, Mexican, Italian, or really anything. I still have them from when you…" The rest of the sentence jumped out at both of them from everywhere. When you would come here and we would stay up late planning the wedding.

Izzy cleared her throat and nodded meekly. "Sure. I'll have some pizza. Just pepperoni will do." Simon nodded and went to get his phone. He then spent about ten minutes trying to find the number to the pizzeria that he used to take Izzy to. They had found out the first time they went that he could eat only about 2 slices before his fragile stomach couldn't handle it anymore.

Once he had found it, he ordered two pizzas and a soda for Isabelle. Currently the only drinks they had in the apartment was blood or water. As he finished ordering, Simon figured out he was no longer angry at her. Instead, he found himself actually happy that she was here. Sure the circumstances were crappy but this was something he had missed since they got into a fight and broke off the engagement the next day.

He snapped out of his memories and wandered into the living room where Izzy was absent. He frowned and started looking around the place. He found her curled up underneath some of his blankets on his bed. The sight brought back something but Simon couldn't tell. Instead of doing something he might have done an hour ago, he just turned the light off and left the room. She looked so peaceful and vulnerable in her sleep.

Simon wandered his way back to the couch and Call of Duty. He played it until the pizza came. They came quickly and not wanting to wake Izzy up, he put them into the fridge. She would have to deal with cold pizza. He wandered over to his Xbox 360 and turned it off. He was tired off killing electronic creatures. Simon instead walked towards his bedroom to grab some clothes. He would have taken a shower if Isabelle hadn't mumbled in her sleep. It wasn't something he was sure she had said. She repeated it a few seconds later and he decided to do what she wanted.

He set the clothes down and walked towards the bed. Taking a deep breath, Simon slid into the bed next to her. She was warm and he could feel her beating pulse. Her fragile hand slipped into his and he felt her relax. Isabelle turned her body towards him and nuzzled her head under his chin. She was soon completely wrapped into him. Simon soon fell asleep to the beating of her heart. It was something he realized that he missed.

* * *

Isabelle awoke to darkness. She blinked to clear her foggy eyes and saw a moon high in the night sky. Judging from it's position, Izzy guessed that it was around 3 am. She then blinked and realized she was encaged in someone else's arms. She gently moved her head to the side and observed the fingers. They were strong but the skin was pale and she could see the veins underneath them. They also happened to be cold. Izzy knew these fingers almost as well as her own. They belonged to Simon.

She was able t snake herself out of his grasp and padded across the room to the laundry area. In there she pulled out all of her wet clothes and set them into the dryer. Thank the angel that Simon and Jordan had their own washer and dryer. It would have been strange to go downstairs to the community wash to do her clothes. Izzy was only in Simon's large shirt and some underwear she had once stashed here. They were from a similar time when Izzy had stayed the night. She had left some clothes here but never came back for them.

Isabelle exited the laundry room and saw that Simon had as well woken up. She walked towards him in the kitchen. Once there, Izzy jumped to sit on one of the counters. She leaned back on her hands slightly. It was exactly the same thing she used to do in happier times.

As soon as Simon noticed her, Izzy asked him about the pizza. He pulled out two boxes from the fridge and handed her a two liter bottle of root beer. Izzy sighed as she remembered that this was what they used to do on Friday nights. She hopped off of the counter and followed him into the living room.

* * *

He set them down on the coffee table and not five minutes later Izzy had finished 3 slices. She realized this and mumbled a sorry before she started forming actual bites. They sat in silence for about five minutes before the two finally talked. Mostly it was everything and yet nothing at the same time. Isabelle then looked at Simon after an hour and he knew she understood what he wanted to say. _Why did you end our engagement? _Isabelle let out a sigh then leaned forward and put her face into her palms. She let out a choked sob and then began her tale.

"I'm so sorry Simon. I shouldn't have listened to the man in the phone call but it was too tempting. He promised if I did a few things that I would become immortal. I did it so that we could be together literally forever. I know now that it was stupid. After he told me to break up with you, I stopped working for him. Then he threatened to kill you, so I did what he asked again. But I promise you that ending the engagement was the very last thing."

Simon sat through this and did so quietly. He was finally being told from Izzy why she broke up with him and he did not want her to stop. He wanted to know the whole truth and nothing but the truth. When she was done, he didn't speak. He was stunned into silence. There were millions of questions running through his brain. _When did this start? Why did she never tell him? How would she have become immortal? _But the biggest question was, _Who was the voice on the phone?_

He was going to answer that when a noise started beeping. He looked around but saw Izzy visibly pale. She reached into her purse and pulled out a phone. It was a new one that could have come from anywhere. Instead of the hot pink one she always carried, this one was sleek and shiny. He saw her answer and breathe out in relief.

_It's Alec,_ she mouthed to him. He watched her talk to Alec about something when she abruptly ended the call. She looked at Simon with a certain level of excitement.

Isabelle got up and was heading towards the laundry room. "It's Clary! She's gone into labor!" This had awoken Jordan who came into the room with tussled hair. He gave them a look and realized that they were serious. He ran into his room to take a shower and get dressed. Before he did however, he yelled to Simon and Izzy that he would get Maia.

Isabelle did a quick change in the laundry room and came out ready to leave. Her hair was slightly tangled but not too horribly. She grabbed Simon by the arm and they dashed out of the apartment and into the night towards Magnus' loft.

* * *

**Ta-da! 2,600 words of pure Sizzy! So I hope everyone loved this chapter like I did. As a random fact, this is probably the fifth version of what happened. I changed it so much that it was something one day and then the opposite the next.**

**I had started this idea a few weeks ago and just now started writing it. It technically was written before my haywire month began so that's why you get this update.**

**So here is a semi-relevant question! *It has City of Lost Souls spoilers so don't look at it if you haven't read CoLS yet!**

**Do you like how I did a cosmic joke on Isabelle? How while she does things to become immortal for Simon, her brother is trying to remove Magnus' immortality? Let me know in a PM or review!**

**Speaking of reviews, do it! They are why you have this chaper!**

**Until September,**

**PinkPanda**


	19. Family Dinner from Hell

**!WARNING!**

**My beta has informed me that this chapter gets sad towards the end.**

* * *

_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say_

_Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face_

_There's no one quite like you_

_You push all my buttons down_

_I know life would suck without you_

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

_You're an asshole but I love you_

_And you make me so mad I ask myself_

_Why I'm still here, or where could I go_

_You're the only love I've ever known_

_But I hate you, I really hate you,_

_So much, I think it must be_

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

_Nothing else can break my heart like_

_True love, true love,_

_It must be true love_

_No one else can break my heart like you_

_Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings_

_Just once please try not to be so mean_

_Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E_

_Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)_

_You can do it baby_

* * *

Clary tried to focus on the task at hand. It had been two weeks since the twins had been kidnapped and handed over to the Clave. She remembered how the bitter cold snow seemed to just slow her down. Time had seemed to slow down as she turned around the corner and into the Sanctuary. She looked around the room. It was as blank and empty as ever. She had remembered crying violently and becoming withdrawn from the world.

It had taken at least five days for Clary to talk again. Another three for her to stop trying to commit suicide even with Magnus putting spells on her to were she wouldn't be able to. If she tried to slit her wrists, it would only leave a mark. In turn Jace would see them and give her a lecture about how he didn't want her to leave him exactly like his mother Celine had. Even with him always trying to make her stop, Clary would just try to die again. She would try to jump off the roof but a force field of some kind threw her back up. If she would suffocate herself, she still received air. It was after the dagger she had turned against herself became nothing more than powder at her feet that Clary gave up.

After the last attempt to die, Clary tried to be happy. She had became domestic and tried to make her new penthouse more welcoming. Clary had even started to take weekly cooking classes. It was hard for her every time she saw the spare rooms. They would have been the nurseries but not anymore. But even though it hurt, Clary would smile and try not to hurt in front of Jace.

It wasn't like she didn't want him to know how bad she was. She would just lie because he already blamed himself enough. At night they would lie on the bed together but for all that mattered, they were a million miles apart. Whenever they held hands it was to keep each other on earth and not into the peaceful dullness of insanity.

Clary shook her head to clear the jumbled thoughts and went back to the feast she was preparing. It consisted of multiple sides, about four different meats, and then of course wine. Since it was only the beginning of March, she had no holiday to celebrate. Instead she had called Jocelyn and Luke, Magnus and Alec, Maryse and Robert, Maia and Jordan, and then finally Simon for a dinner party. Simon had declined because he had went out of town on personal business which made Clary superstitious. He had never held secrets back from Clary for as long as she could remember.

Clary sighed and turned the burner off as the green beans she had been working on finished. It smelled delicious of course. She had put her whole being into cooking all day long. There was mashed potatoes, apple, lemon meringue, and coconut cream pies, two racks of lamb, and spinach cream puffs she had finished cooking before Jace had even woke up.

She couldn't have made all of the food as well if she hadn't put a _epulae_ rune on her arm. It was one she had created that meant cook well. It had spiraling lines and sharp angles. The current one on her arm had been the tenth one she had received. While the _epulae_ rune made her cooking amazing, it burned away fast.

Clary suddenly smelt her chicken in the oven and pulled it out. It was a perfect golden brown. The smell rolled off in waves. She had began cutting it and plating it when she felt someone behind her. She smelt him before she saw his face. He had a signature scent of spice and sunshine. His arms went around her body and he put his chin upon her crown.

"Hey Clary." She smiled to herself and nuzzled herself further into Jace. It was a good day. She could tell by how he held her that he wasn't thinking about Talya and Miranda. Jace had been trying as well to get better but it was hard. How could they move on when their entire life was about the girls?

Pushing the negative thoughts from her head, Clary turned and gave him a chaste kiss. This was all they had been doing for two weeks. Chaste kissing, holding hands, and then screaming in their sleep for the girls. It was a never ending routine.

Jace recoiled from her and started to inspect the food that was being kept warm. This was not just him observing the food but also rather tasting everything. Clary immediately panicked and started swatting at his hands. Jace did not seem to process that this meant to stop eating the food for he seemed to start picking them up quicker. Clary huffed in frustration and grabbed his hands. Since unfortunately Jace was stronger than her, he was easily able to continue.

"DAMN IT JACE!" Clary used her small body and tried to push him away again. Using all her force, Clary leaned in close against the counter until she pushed back and nearly threw Jace through a wall. He stood there shocked and silent until the doorbell rang. Clary let out a frustrated sound and motioned for Jace to answer.

With him dealing with probably their already arriving guests, Clary ran into their bedroom and shifted through the wardrobe for a dress. She finally found a cream one that Jace bought her. It was slightly snug on her but it would work. With the dress on, she quickly redid her hair and makeup in record time. With that finished, she took a shot of vodka to give her courage. It was time to face the firing squad.

* * *

When Clary walked out of the room, Jace forgot what he was saying to Alec. She was wearing a dress Jace had bought a while back but it still seemed beautiful on her. Her makeup was simple and he could see that she thought she still needed it. He was brought back to his _parabatai _by a snap in his face.

"What?" he snapped at Alec annoyed. Alec gave him a look that said _Seriously? _But Jace didn't care. He was too busy watching Clary talk to Magnus. She gave him a rueful smile every once in a while but didn't do much more than small polite replies. Jace realized that while he had been wallowing in self-pity and tried to move on, Clary had been too. And she needed him.

Alec gave up talking to Jace and went towards Clary. As if Magnus sensed the switch, he started walking towards Jace. He reached Jace and passed him a glass full of something. Jace eyed it suspiciously but still sipped it. It was warm and tasted bitter like a lemon. When Jace looked up from his glass, Magnus was staring at him as if trying to analyze him.

Finally Magnus stopped looking at him, he asked the stupidest question in the world. "Are you okay Jace?" Jace gave Magnus a repeat of the look shared by Alec not even 30 minutes ago.

"Of course I am Magnus. I'm alive and not just dust in the City of Bones. Why would I not be alright?"

"Because you are hurting and so is Clary. She needs you Jace." Jace numbly shuck his head in response. So I had been right earlier he thought.

"Jace, she is going to leave you. I have known both of your bloodlines for centuries and of there is something I know, it is that Fairchilds don't leave unless it is pointless. It is also that for Herondales, there is only ever one girl for them and she is their northern star. Jace, your star is about to give up."

Magnus gave Jace a sad smile, a small pat on the back then walked away. It confused Jace like Hell what Magnus had said. "By the Angel," he muttered to himself before turning to answer the door again. The next people to enter was his adoptive parents Maryse and Robert. They did touch or even look happy to be there, yet Maryse smiled. It was probably because for once she didn't have to cook and worry that Izzy would. But then again, who ever knew what Maryse was thinking about?

Next thing he knew, Clary was by his side as tense an wire. She seemed relaxed but between their intertwined hands and her expression that he could read easily, she was ready to kill Maryse. The sad part was Jace didn't know if he would stop her. Luckily Magnus and Alec came over and hugged the elder Lightwoods.

* * *

Half a hour later, everyone was present and seated around the large dining table. It was strange, Clary thought, how normal everyone seemed while she was about to unravel. Jace was even more distant from her if at all possible. Though it honestly hurt her that he was more interested in his mashed potatoes than noticing how her eyes were slightly blotchy, the tell tale sign she would burst into tears any second. But whatever, she needed to be strong.

"Clary, how do you make your chicken so moist?" Clary looked around hoping to find the person who asked her. She gave up and stared at the chicken. Feeling all of the sudden bitchy, she tried to give the most sarcastic reply.

"I cook it in the tears that fell whenever our children were kidnapped." Looking around at everyone's reactions, she saw only Maryse was not gasping in horror. Deciding to continue, "You would know all about Miranda and Tayla being kidnapped and given to the Clave Maryse. In fact, if I had to guess who did it, you would be my first choice."

Another round of gasps went on after this. Maryse continued to stare stonily ahead. Clary didn't care. It was like the dam of emotions was finally breaking. She no longer had to hold it all in. Jocelyn was looking at her surprised whereas Alec looked like a frog with protruding eyes and slightly green skin.

She continued. "Maryse, how is the Clave by the way? I am sure that they must be doing excellent. I hear torturing innocent newborns is their favorite pastime." Clary said all of this while continuing to cut up her meat like nothing was going on.

Finally Jace did something. As Clary was about to go on, he clamped his hand over her mouth and dragged her away from the table to a hallway. It still surprised her how he didn't even make a noise as she bit down on him. In the hallway, Jace shoved her up against the wall.

"What the hell was that Clary?" He spoke in a furious whisper which scared her. He had never been this cross. She looked up at him with eyes straight from a Disney movie, large and shining.

"Jace, let me explain."

He looked at Clary and backed away slowly. Finally, he gave her a slight shake of his head and told her quietly, "I'm tired of waiting for you to explain."

* * *

**SO SORRY! High school is a serious pain! I have been super busy with joining clubs and the mountains of homework. All I can say is that I hope it gets easier. Still, the updates will be maybe once a month or two. The only update I can guarentee is one for my other story by halloween :/**

**Sorry for all of the time jumps. There isn't really anything that is super important to write about so I try to make the gaps less.**

**Sorry for the sucky short chapter that is this one.**

******The song above is "True Love" by P!nk.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I will write only after lovely reviews are posted.**

**PinkPanda**


End file.
